Vileblood
by Kair Phree
Summary: Noble Scion of Castle Cainhurst, Loyal lapdog of the Queen, Vileblood. Call me whatever you wish, I do not care. All that matters to me is my Queen. Nothing will stand in between me and My Lady. Not Hunters, not beasts, not even Great Ones. (Rated M for mature content, reader be warned.)
1. Prologue

**Rated M for violence and mature language.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bloodborne. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

It's dark... It's cold... It's damp... Wherever I am, I fucking hate it.

I seem to be lying down, still fully clothed thankfully. This world has gone to shit honestly, can't trust anyone these days but I don't care. All I care about is the continued survival of the Vilebloods. But... why? Come to think of it, who am I? Where am I?

Oh... wait... What silly questions. I am Eliza Rouge, Noble Scion of Castle Cainhurst. Loyal knight and one of Her Highness' most trusted body guards. The Queen herself had bestowed upon me the title 'Prideful Crow' for my unwavering loyalty to her and only her. I had been away from the castle for quite a while at the behest of Her Royal Highness, Queen Annalise, Ruler of the Vilebloods.

* * *

I had been sent to investigate a place said to contain powerful artifacts, Lordbrand? Lorand? Lord... something. I can't remember. When I got to the supposed location of the Kingdom though, I found that it had long since fallen to decrepit decay. I suspect that the place had been like this for a very long time, likely before the thought of Yharnam had even been conceived. That place was ancient, far more so than anything I could ever comprehend. It must have been thriving during the time when The Great Ones still walked among man. It was also dangerous. I felt eyes on me the entire time I traversed its ruins, through its winding streets and even up the steps leading to what had once surely been a truly magnificent palace. I was sure no one was here though, maybe The Great Ones were keeping watch over me. I did not care, be they man,monster or Great One, nothing would impede my progress to fulfill my Lady's quest. I would see it through to the end.

Though I would never say it out loud the sheer magnitude of the palace alone was truly awe inspiring. It easily put Cainhurst Castle to shame even in its sorry and decrepit state. The tapestries that had once hung along the mighty pillars had all but rotted away at this point, their colors faded to white by time. Holes littered the roof of the palace, letting in rays of sunlight to aid me in my search for anything that might be of use. The ceilings were so high I was sure giants could easily stand up tall under them. It took me a few months alone to search the entire palace, and even more time to search the entire city below. I had made use of the surrounding overgrown plants and animals to feed me while I stayed in crumbled houses during the nights.

The silence that encompassed the entire Kingdom nearly drew me into madness. With no one around for miles to interact with every noise, every caw of a crow, every rustle of a bush, every bump in the night sent me to full alert. My paranoia grew day by day, slowly chipping away at my sanity. I think at one point I had even begun to hallucinate. I could have sworn the few statues that were still left standing all leering and glaring at me as I passed by them, angry with me for daring to trespass upon their sacred, hallowed ground. I saw people I recognized and people I didn't. I saw ghostly apparitions of the previous denizens of this once great Kingdom. One time, I even saw phantasms of chrome armored knights with wings on their helmets marching down the main street towards the palace, some hefting weapons of immense sizes while others carried long sticks with banners hanging off of them.

With every night that passed I grew to hate that place more and more. Only the thought of failing my Queen kept me going. I had never failed the Queen and I certainly wasn't about to star then, so I pushed through and upturned every twice damned stone in that thrice damned city. I had searched all throughout those ruins for month, maybe years, and yet still I came up with absolutely nothing! Nothing but dusty tomes in a language lost to time, rusty old swords and armor, ghosts, and a whole lot of nothing!

My hatred for those ruins grew to exponential heights. By the time I had been forced to admit defeat and make my way home there was no place on this plane of existence that I hated the most. What was I going to say to Her Majesty when I came back to Cainhurst defeated and empty handed? On my journey home I had decided that once I reported what I found to Her Majesty I was going to commit ritual suicide in order to atone for my sin of failing her.

My Queen is everything to me. She plucked me off the dirty, grime ridden streets of Hemwick Charnel Lane. She saw my potential among the filth that permeated that sorry excuse for a village. She made me into what I was today, a proud and respected noble of the Vilebloods. Through years of rigorous training I earned my right to stand beside Her Majesty and then some. I hacked and slashed my way through any opposition I encountered, I completed any task Her Majesty gave me assigned of me with extreme prejudice. With extreme efficiency I had erased any doubt that I deserved to have both the Chikage and the Evelyn hanging on my hip. My loyalty, though, lay only with Queen Annalise and no one else. Not the snobbish nobles, not the Royal Retainers and certainly not that sham of a King, Robert!

My infamy and quick rise from a mere street urchin to becoming a Royal Guard had garnered a lot of attention. Many a times I had received marriage proposals or dinner invitations from the lesser nobles hoping to gain favor with Her Majesty's loyal lap crow. All of which were promptly and politely denied. That is to say their courier was often sent back my with my reply while missing one or both hands. The higher nobles didn't deem it worth their time to cohort with me. They still viewed me as a lowly street rat who had no noble blood within me despite being named a noble by Her Majesty herself. Of course, they would never say that to me directly. Great Ones only knew what I would have done to them if they had.

* * *

On the night that I had reached the gates of the city of _"great"_ Yharnam I was attacked by two Scourge Beasts. They were large and quadrupedal in nature with long black fur hanging off its body. They had the facial features of a wolf, complete with a long snout lined with razor sharp teeth. They were very skinny too, as if they had not fed in weeks. Each of their limbs ended in grotesquely long digits and at the end of those digits were sharp claws that bent in awkward angles. Bits of cloth still hung from their torsos suggesting that they had once been men but had now transformed into this ugly abomination of nature. Despite their skinny frame and hunched posture they were still nearly as tall as me. I'm sure that if they stood on their hind legs at their full height that they would tower over me like one of those spotted long necked creatures towered over those shorter black and white striped ones. Their ugly and deformed muzzles dripped drool onto the paved floor as their white shining eyes glared at me with hate and hunger.

I was caught unawares when both of them lunged at me from the rook of two buildings nearby. Years of training paid off and I was able to identify the threat just in time to dodge a bite aimed to tear my throat out. I unsheathed my Chikage, holding it in my right hand, and drew my Evelyn, holding it in my left hand. The foul, fetid beasts circled me, looking for an opening to strike. The beast in front of me lunged once more but I sidestepped its attack and brought up my sword to lop its head off. Before I could execute the first beast though, the other beast tackled from the side to the ground. My Chikage was knocked from my grasp so I was forced to use the sheath of the sword to keep the beat from biting my head off.

Its crooked claws raked against my flesh, drawing blood ans it desperately tried to get a chunk of me. The other creature let out a powerful howl, as if to tell its companion to hurry up and kill me already. "Get... the fuck... off me!" I yelled as I threw fist after fist at its head. I got a straight shot at the beast's temple causing it to falter in its assault for but a moment. That moment was all I needed though to quickly push the barrel of my Evelyn under its chin and blow its ugly brains out. Blood and gray matter splashed all over the the streets and all over my face. The beast slumped dead on top of me, its heavy weight nearly taking the breath out of my lungs.

I pushed the beast's dead body off me before quickly rolling to the side to avoid the claw coming down to squish my head like a grape. I got back to my feet and make a break for my sword, unfortunately the beast knew what my goal was. I used its long limbs to cut me off, getting in between me and my Chikage. The beast let loose a shaky growl as the corner of its snarling mouth upturned a little. The fucking nerves on that ugly creature. That did it for me, I was royally pissed. "Why you..." I mumbled underneath my breath as I raised my Evelyn and aimed it right between its disgusting beady eyes. "Time to teach you some right proper manners," I said through clenched teeth.

I pulled the trigger and shot off a quicksilver bullet, hoping to end this fight as soon as possible. Her Majesty was expecting me and it would bring shame upon me to keep her waiting any longer. My hopes were dashed though as the the beast ducked its head under the bullet and truck a claw at me. I would have dodged but a jolt of sudden pain in my left side prevented me from doing so, it seems the first beast's claws had dug in deeper than I had expected. The second beast's claw dug into my chest and drew three anger red lines across it, staining my uniform with my own blood. It prepared another strike with its other claw but I shot it in the chest as it swung.

That seemed to stun the Scourge Beast allowing me to step in to its safe zone and repeat what I did to its brethren. That is to say, I stuck the stuck the barrel of my Evelyn under its chin and turned its head inside out. I panted heavily, holding my left side to try to stifle any more blood loss, as the beast joined its partner in whatever hellhole beasts go to when they die. Yharnam was really starting to go to shit.

The Hunters of the Workshop had been established to fight off the beastly scourge when I left Yharnam. It seems it just got worse and worse in my absence. All throughout the city wails of agony and despair could be heard along with the occasional sickening crunch of something being killed. The city was tearing itself apart from the inside out, neighbors were killing neighbors, brothers killed fathers, sisters murdered mothers. Not my problem. As long as My Queen survived, that was all that mattered to me.

I limped over to my Chikage, flinching from the pain as I bent over to picked it up. There was a ring of steel against steel as I put the sword back into its sheath. I took two steps forward and I remember thinking to myself, 'Great, now I'm going to have to get a new uniform,' as I collapsed face first onto the cold cobblestone floor. I heard footsteps coming towards me and I made a futile attempt to rise once more to meet whoever it was. It was no use though, my energy was already drained from my long and arduous journey back to Yharnam and I had lost too much blood to those two deformed dogs. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, was this really how the Prideful Crow ended? Alone on the cold streets of the city she hated most, second only to that Empty Kingdom.

"Gods Damn it..." I muttered before blacking out from blood loss. I momentarily came back to my senses as I felt my body being dragged somewhere. I forced my body to feebly struggle against the grip under my arms but it didn't seem like the person even noticed. I faded back into blackness after a few short struggles.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **(Please Read)**

 **Firstly, this chapter was completed on 1:19 pm November 1st, 2018. I've had this idea in my mind for a while now. This is basically going to be a retelling of one of my character's journey through Yharnam. This story looks through the eyes of Eliza Rouge or, as I named her, Madame Rouge. An arrogant, prideful and fierce member of the Vilebloods. Devoted to serving Queen Annalise to a fanatical level, watch as she spreads fear of the Vilebloods all throughought the great city of yharnam. I hope you like it.**

 **Secondly, I have limited experience writing in first person. I figured this would be a good time to practice.**

 **Thirdly, reviews are greatly appreciated. PM me if you want to discuss something or if you see any mistakes. I'll try to correct it as soon as possible.**

 **Lastly, enjoy!**


	2. First Blood

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 _ **xXRATED M FOR CRUDE LANGUAGE, GORE, EXTREME VIOLENCE AND SUGGESTIVE THEMES. READER DISCRETION IS ADVISEDXx**_

 **(This is going to be a _very_ bloody fic)**

 **Creative liberties may apply**

* * *

 **First Blood**

 **Act 1: Journey to Cainhurst**

 _ **"The Journey Begins"**_

* * *

 _"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step" - Lao Tzu_

The soft light of a gas lamp invaded my vision as I slowly opened my eyes. I groan in pain as I try to get up, only to find myself incapable of moving my limbs. Pain wracked my entire body as I tried once more to move. I scowled when I realized that my wounds were only lightly bandaged. At least whoever saved me from dying did a well enough job that my wounds stopped bleeding. Anymore movement from me would have resulted in them opening up again.

"Don't try to get up yet," the kindly voice of a man told me. I swiveled my head in place to get a bearing on my surroundings. I must have been in a clinic of some sorts because I saw a workbench to my right with test tubes and beakers of various sizes on top of it. Along with other doohickies and apparatus'. The wooden wall was lined with piles upon piles of books and the walls were rotting and lined with dark mold.

An old man in a wheelchair glided in from the darkness around a corner. What a creepy fellow. Was he just waiting in the darkness for me to wake up? What could he be doing in there that required it to be so dark? Whatever the case, he saved my life. Why?

"Good, you're awake," he said. His voice bounced around the around the room. He had on a large gray wide brimmed top hat and a faded red shawl over his shoulders and he wore the typical Yharnam suit and pants. His hair and beard were gray with age and his eyes were covered by bandages. His wheelchair was a rickety old thing. Its red leather seat was faded and worn from use, its wheels squeaked every so often, its whole structure was falling apart at the seams. Upon one of its rotting handles hung a small lamp that let off a soft light.

"Now, we can begin the healing process," he said as he rummaged around under my bed. I heard bottles clinking and papers shuffling as he mumbled to himself. "Where is that blasted vial? I know I had at least one more..." he muttered to himself.

"Healing... process?" pain shot up from my chest as I uttered those words. That man wasn't doing anything to me without my knowing. In the first place how dare he touch me?! Me! A Vileblood Noble! One of the hallowed Crows of Cainhurst! How dare this common filth lay hands upon one such as me. Still, he saved my life, I suppose that has to account for something. So, when I am well enough I will simply have words with him instead of cutting off his fingers like the rest of the fools who dared to lay hands on me.

"Yes, I assume that's why you're here, in our great city of Yharnam. To be treated of a disease or an ailment that has afflicted you. Aha!" he exclaimed as he lifted up a cylinder with a needle at the bottom filled red liquid. My eyes widened in horror as I recognized what exactly he had been looking for. One that accursed Church's blood vials! He was going to treat me with those?! No! I will not allow it!

I tried my hardest to struggle, to wriggle out of the confines of the bed I was laid upon and escape. There was no way I would allow anything from that wretched church near me. I didn't care if my wounds opened again or is my arm fell off, I was going to get away from this madman. Unfortunately, I found my hands and feet were bound to the table with leather straps.

"Do forgive the bindings. Patients often act out during the transfusion," he mumbled as he patted the bindings around my wrist. "Now, lets begin." I watched in dread as the needle pierced my skin and entered my body. I tried to say something, to get him to stop what he was doing now before he did something irreversible but before I could he shoved an old piece of wood in between my teeth, silencing my protests.

He moved his thumb to a button on the other end of the vial. "Whatever happens... you may think it all a mere dream..." he said as he leaned in so close to my face that I felt his putrid breath in my face. His thumb pressed down on the button releasing the blood into my veins. I could do nothing but watch as the red liquid slowly drained into my body. I heard him chuckle to himself as if he had said something funny, clearly he was already too far gone to be saved, not that it mattered. My head felt drowsy and a darkness enclosed me once more a thought passed through me head.

 ** _'I'm going to kill him'_**

* * *

Everything was hazy the next I opened my eyes, as if a thin transparent film had been fixed over them. The room was as it had been before except that the old man in the wheelchair was absent now. A blood bag hung on a pole to the right of me and everything was still dark.

A sloshing noise alerted me to the presence of something else in the room other than myself. I looked to my left to see a large pool of blood with something slowly emerging from it. A creature similar to the Scourge Beasts that had attacked me poked its head above the surface of the blood Its white glowing eyes menacingly glared at me as it bore its fangs. Droplets of blood fell from its red tinted matted fur as it pulled a grotesque claw out of the puddle. I could only watch wild eyed as the hellish beast crawled its way over me, putting one claw in front of the other in a painfully slow manner.

My mind went blank as it stretched out a claw and reached out for my face. I stared at its white canvas eyes as the claw drew closer and closer to me that it nearly touched my my skin.

Without warning, the beast suddenly burst into flame. It howled in pain as it quickly recoiled back. It flung its arms around wildly as flames from the deepest pits of Hell ate its flesh and charred its body. And then finally, the beast fell to its knees and fell over, dead. My heart and breath raced one another to see which one was faster as I stared at the space the beast had occupied not moments ago. I gagged as the smell of cooked flesh invaded my nostrils. Ash and soot floated in the air for a moment before obeying gravity and falling to the floor.

Just when I thought I was safe a tiny ashen gray hand grabbed the edge of my gurney. The hand was no bigger than a child's. Another hand followed the first, then a malformed misshapen head poked out from underneath my makeshift bed. My face contorted into a look of disgust and revulsion at the sight of the horrid creature. It looked as if someone tried to abort a baby and failed spectacularly.

It clambered up the bed and placed one of its gangling limbs on my leg. I tried with all my might to shake the nasty thing off of me but my limbs refused to obey me yet again. It slowly crawled its way closer and closer to my head as another one of the horrid creatures appeared to my right this time. Next thing I knew I was being surrounded by the little things. My vision started to darken once more as the little creatures engulfed my view and all I could see were their vile, misshapen faces.

From the darkness came a voice as smooth as silk.

 _"Ahh, you've found yourself a Hunter."_

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I shot upright in my gurney. I braced myself for the pain yet I felt nothing. My wounds seem to have been healed, yet my clothes wee still in a state of disrepair, with tears and cuts still present from my previous encounter with the Scourge Beasts. A bead of cold sweat dribbled down my face as I looked around me. Same room as I had been in before. I squinted my eyes to get them used to the ambient darkness of the room much quicker, would it kill these people to have a lamp or two nearby?

A blood thirsty grin graced my lips as I spotted the old man in one corner of the room, asleep. I realized that my Evelyn and Chikage were missing. That old coot must have hidden them somewhere. How irritating. The old man mumbled to himself in his sleep as I quietly got off the table and crept my way to him. He never stirred even as I wrapped my fingers around his scrawny neck. He never even noticed as I _squeezed._ I felt my grin widen even more as I watched the life slip from his body as it was deprived of precious air. I breathed a euphoric sigh as the old bastard finally stopped twitching.

This fool, this filthy commoner, this vile wretched imbecile had tainted my body with that thrice damned Church's blood. I can think of no greater insult to bestow upon a Vileblood than this. Now not only have I failed my Queen, I am no longer a pure Vileblood. Tears threatened to fall as I stared at the corpse of the man I hated most in the world. Despair and anguish filled my being as I sank to me knees and wept. After regaining my faculties I got up and wiped my eyes clean of tears. It was unfitting for a Crow of all people to weep, even in private.

As I got up from my kneeling position I spotted a note on a chair. Walking over to it, I picked it up and read,

 _"Seek Paleblood to transcend the hunt."_

I scrunched my face into an expression of confusion. Paleblood? Who's ever hear of Paleblood? With a dismissive shrug I crumpled the note in my hands and threw it on the floor. _'Must have been the writings of a madman,'_ I thought to myself.

I made my way to a mirror located in the corner of the room. It was a standing full body mirror polished wooden stands to hold it up. The mirror had black spots dotting its surface and it was faded, but not to the point were it was completely useless. Stepping up to the mirror I examined myself. My Knight's uniform had several tears in several places. That bastard of an old man had removed the white frill that wound around my neck.

One of the coat tails that hung off my vest had a dull red tint to it, likely from my blood. One of my red gloves were missing while the one still on my hand was shredded almost to non existence. The sides of my red dress was full of holes that shamelessly exposed my flesh to the world. I hurriedly tore off one of my coat tails and wrapped it around my waist, covering it once more. Only one person was allowed to see what was under my uniform and they weren't here right now. The gold inlays in the whole uniform were all stained and had lost their luster. My tiny top was missing too. It usually came with a wig but I never cared for that drab thing - the tiny top hat though, I found quite adorable.

I brushed a strand of my bright red hair behind my ear and back into place. My eyes traveled along my smoothly curved jawline, then to my red lips, my pointed nose and the freckles that dotted my light caramel skin, my large slanted eyes and their burning red irises. No matter how hard I tried though I couldn't stop my eyes from flickering to the large ugly burn mark that decorated the right side of my neck. It was usually covered by the ruff but now it was missing. My hatred for the old man just increased tenfold.

I sighed as I straightened my uniform slapped myself in both my cheeks hard. I can't remain idle anymore my beautiful Queen Annalise was still waiting for me back at Cainhurst Castle and I've already kept her waiting long enough! My cheeks flushed at the thought of seeing my precious Queen once more after being away from her for so long. With determination burning in my heart I forgot all about looking for my weapons and focused all my attention on finding a way to get back to Cainhurst.

I knew I was in Yharnam so I had to pass through Central Yharnam, make my way to The Grand Cathedral and take the left side path, go through Hemwick Charnel Lane and finally take the road to Cainhurst.

 _'It shouldn't take me more than an hour or two if I run'_ I thought to myself as I opened a door and went down a flight of stairs. It ended in a dark room with shelves lining its walls filled with various bottles of liquids and other things. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I was greeted with the grizzly sight of a Scourge Beast gorging itself on the corpse of a man. The corpse wasn't even fresh too if the smell was anything to go by. Then again, the smell could have just been the beast itself.

"How revolting..."

I didn't have any of my weapons to fight the wretched thin with and there was no way I was winning against it unarmed, so my only option was to sneak by it. I crouched down low and stuck to the left side of the wall where the beast had its back turned to. I tried to be as silent as I could and not gag at the sight of the man's mutilated corpse. His entire chest cavity was open and the Scourge Beast was currently feasting on his internal organs. Its long muzzle was stained crimson from the man's blood and decorated with bits and pieces of gore. Its claws made splashing noises on the pool of blood beneath it as it shifted itself to get more meat. I flinched as I realized that the man's dead eyes weren't closed and were looking in my direction. His face was forever frozen with an expression that told of pain and unimaginable suffering.

I put on an expression of disgust as continued on my way towards the door. I was only a few meters from the door when I accidentally stepped on a syringe that was lying on the floor. i cringed as the the glass of the syringe broke under my boot and slowly turned my head towards the beast, praying to any Great One listening that the beast had not noticed. The blood in my veins ran cold as I saw the beast had turned its body fully towards me, its white beady eyes locked on mine. We stared at each other for what felt like centuries but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes.

Neither of us moved. Time stood still. Everything was frozen.

The eerie silence was shattered when I made a bolt for the door. The beast had guessed my intention and with two large bounds it had crossed the room and pounced on my back just as I reached the door. I felt searing hot pain as it dug its claws deep into my back and pulled downwards. It opened its maw and bit down on my shoulder with all its strength, shattering my collar bone and nearly biting all the way through. It used its back claws to pin my legs to the ground as it savagely mauled me from behind.

It hurt. It hurt like nothing I had ever felt before. But the pain the beast inflicted on me was nothing compared to the pain of knowing that I wouldn't get to see My Lady, My Queen, Her Royal Highness again before I died. And what a pitiful death it was, a Crow of Cainhurst dying at the hands of a lowly beast. If this was the way I was to go out then I never deserved the title in the first place. I never deserved the privilege and the honor of serving My Queen. Oh, what a pitiful death...

* * *

The sweet scent of flowers invaded my nose. Was this what the afterlife smelled like? For some reason unbeknownst to me the scent seemed to calm my frazzled nerves. I opened my eyes to find myself in the middle of a cobblestone path. Looking up I saw a quaint little building no bigger than a small house resting on top of a small hill with stone steps leading to it. It seemed warm and cozy. Behind it grew a large tree, with scarcely any leaves on its branches. Its long gangling limbs reached out in all directions towards the pale sky up above, as if it were reaching for the moon itself. Four gravestones rested to the right of the stairs leading up to the small house-like structure. The gravestone nearest to the building was broken down the middle and oozing a strange orange liquid.

To the left of the stone steps was a little ledge where a human sized female doll sat. I pushed myself off of my cobblestone bed, dusted myself off and made my way over to the doll. Dying and coming back to life was becoming more and more common to me in the last few hours alone.

The doll was beautifully crafted, her porcelain skin was a stunningly pale and glinted off of the light of wherever I was. Her hair was was made of a stringy white material that sat neatly under her dark colored bonnet. She sat on the legs with her legs stretched out and her back resting on the wall behind her. Her segmented hands rested on her lap, one over another. She had a blank expression forever etched into her face and her vivid amber eyes stared ahead, dead and lifeless. However deal and lifeless her eyes may have seemed, the longer I looked into them the better I could make out a spark of... something behind them.

Her clothing was intricate too. Whoever made this doll must have cared a great deal for it, maybe even bordering on obsession. I leaned over to touch the cloth of the doll, curious as to what it was made of. I was slightly surprised to find that the cloth was warm, as if the doll had been producing its own body heat. But when I cup her cheek her skin was cold to the touch. How peculiar.

Now that I really look around me, this whole place was peculiar. Outside of its fences lay an infinite expanse of nothing but fog and pillars that stretched as equally infinite into the clouded sky. The clouds, as well as the fog, seemed to be moving in a direction but I felt no wind to push them across the sky and ground. What's more, the flowers that grew on the only patch of land, the one I'm currently on, were off a species I had never scene before. They grew in clusters with large leaves growing at the base of the stem and seven petaled white flowers grew on top of it.

They also gave off a sweet smelling scent that somehow calmed my frazzled nerves. By all accounts I should be fuming furious right now. What with my recent _"deaths"_ and apparent resurrection I should be rampaging, absolutely destroying everything I saw before me. In that state of anger, not even the expert craftsmanship of the doll would have stopped me from tearing it to shreds. Yet none of that happened. I assume it was because of the scent of the flowers in the air, what else could it be?

I sighed and decided to go see if anyone lived in the only building in this loopy land. I wasn't naive, though, I held no hope that there would actually be anyone living in this desolate... lonely place. I took a step towards the building and instantly recoiled as three of those weird, grotesque, malformed, misshapen, baby things sprouted from the ground like plants. Each of them was holding a weapon that I recognized. I believe the Hunter's Workshop called them _"Trick Weapons"_ because of their ability to transform into an alternate weapon.

"Are you... offering those to me?" I asked, instantly feeling stupid for trying to talk to these things. To my surprise all three nodded to my question and extended the weapons they held even further towards me. I recognized all three of them, the Hunter Axe, a one handed hatchet in its base form and a two handed guillotine in its alternate form. The axe extended in the middle to lengthen the handle giving the hunter excellent reach. I heard some Hunters favored this weapon because they fancied themselves executioners of beasts. How foolish.

The Saw Cleaver, a weirdly shaped weapon with a long curved handle and blade. One side of the blade was lined with razor sharp teeth that was sure to cause a lot of damage on flesh. The other side was the standard sharp edge found on most blades. In the middle of the weapon was a hinge, upon which the weapon could transform into its saw mode and into its cleaver mode. In the saw mode the blade was folded backwards like a barber's razor, the bent handle ensured that the Hunter wasn't cut by the cleaver's blade. This mode was quick but it didn't have that much of a punch to it. The cleaver mode extended the blade outwards, exposing the sharp edge. This mode was slower but stronger that its base mode. This weapon became a symbol of the Hunt, and only grew in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast. How barbaric.

The final weapon was the Threaded Cane. Upon first glance one might think that it was just a normal cane, that one would then be beaten to the brink of death with it and then finished with its serrated whip mode. Inside the cane lay a blade that was threaded through with elastic cable. With a flick of the wrist the cane would snap open into segments, revealing the razor edges hidden underneath. One could then whip a beast to death with it. This weapon was mostly used by Hunters who came from noble or high standing families, believing themselves above the crudeness of the other weapons of the Workshop. Concealing the weapon inside the cane and flogging the beasts with the whip was partly an act of ceremony, an attempt to demonstrate to oneself that the bloodlust of the hunt will never encroach upon the soul. And yet they became beasts anyways, so much for their nobility. How presumptuous.

These weapons belonged to the Hunter's Workshop, and in turn the Workshop belonged to the Healing Church. Normally, I wouldn't want to be anywhere near anything that was affiliated with that filthy Church but considering I had lost my original weapons, I had no choice. There was a Hunt tonight, and I could tell this was going to be a long, _long_ night.

I reached out my right hand and retrieved my weapon of choice, the other two disappearing beneath the ground once more with weirdly disappointed looks on their disfigured faces. The grip of the Threaded Cane fit perfectly into my hand, its leather upholstery fit as if it were made specifically for me. Speaking of my glove, it was back. My whole uniform seemed to have been repaired and was intact once more, even the ruff around my neck and my tiny top hat was back. yet I feel myself not caring to know why they had so suddenly reappeared. Was this the work of the flowers once more? How strange.

Further up the stairs two more of those little creatures, for they could not have been human, appeared, each of them carrying a firearm. One was the standard Hunter Pistol and the standard issue Blunderbuss. Nothing special about them. There wasn't even a choice, it wasn't exactly my dear sweet Evelyn but the pistol would do... For now. I gave out a heavy sigh as I thought of the lecture I was going to receive from Andre, the blacksmith of Cainhurst, when he finds out I lost my weapons... yet again. The man knew his way around the hammer - said he'd been swinging it for millennia upon millennia, the crazy old bastard - and wasn't afraid to use to for something other than smithing.

At the very top of the stairs appeared another of those baby things offering me a small book this time. I don't know what use it will be to me but I'll take it anyway. So far, these little baby things have only been none hostile to me, going to far as to give me weapons. In fact, they seemed to revere me to some degree. The notebook's pages were empty. How odd.

Turning t o the building, I gave its closed wooden doors a firm knock with the knuckles of my fingers. The sound reverberated inside the building and could hear no one stir to answer my summons. The place was empty. No matter, I wasn't expecting anyone to live here anyways, lovely as it may have been. I think I would like to have lived here if I wasn't under the service of My Queen, minus the graves scattering the place. I would even go so far as to keep the expanse of nothing surrounding the property, it gave the place a sense of solitude and melancholy that I sometimes craved. Do not misunderstand, if given the choice between staying here for all eternity and serving My Queen, there would be no question as to which I would choose. The Queen _always_ came first.

Yet again I find myself questioning my own thoughts. Who would be here to _misunderstand_ in the first place? I was alone here, no one in sight, and surely those little ashen gray creatures could not hear my thoughts. _'Great,'_ I thought as I put a palm to my forehead, ' _not only am I a failure and a mud-blood - an impure Vileblood - now I am also losing my sanity. Will miracles never cease? How_ wonderful _.'_ I grit my teeth in frustration at the thought of all that had happened the past few years.

I took a deep breath through my nose and exhaled slowly through my mouth. It was no use getting angry here. I had an objective to complete and this time, I will not fail. Strange, I was not usually this calm and collected before. Must be the work of the flowers. I would have to come back and study them in closer detail at a later date. For now, I had spent enough time ogling this place. it was time to find a way to get back.

Down by the base of the steps, at the bottom gravestone, there was a cluster of those baby things all beckoning me to come to them. I hesitated for a moment, still weirded out by their ghastly appearance. I squashed the hesitance inside me under my boot and made my way over to them, crouching just out of reach of their tiny arms. Two of them held a parchment with writing on them.

 _"Awaken at a location in Yharnam."_

one read, the other,

 _"1st Floor Sickroom"_

Awaken? was I in a dream of some sort? Was I really dead and now being give the choice of resurrection? Personally, I never really believed in such for I believed that no matter what I was I would always somehow find my way back to My Queen to serve her once more. 1st Floor Sickroom? Was that the place I woke up in after that bastard of a Blood Minister gave me Blood? Why was that my only option?

I sighed heavily, If this was the only way out of this place and back to Yharnam then so be it. A wicked thought crossed my head that brought an equally wicked smile to my face. No matter how hard the flowers tried to suppress it, they couldn't get rid of my elation at the thought of getting my revenge on that blasted beast that mauled me. Now that I had a weapon, it would be sorry it ever chose to make a prey out of Eliza Rouge.

"First Floor Sickroom, if you please," I said to them. They little creatures moaned pitifully and nodded their heads before outstretching their hands towards me. I gave them my right hand and they latched on to it with surprising strength. The next thing I knew I felt weightless and formless at the same time, as if gravity saw it fit to release me from its hold.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find myself once more in a room that was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. It was familiar in a sense that I recognized the flooring, ceiling and walling of the room, unfamiliar in a sense that I had never been in the room before. A shot of pain suddenly shot through my head as two words etched themselves into my mind without my permission.

 _"Iosefka's Clinic"_

Was that what this place was called? I was in the clinic of the venerated Iosefka? One of the Healing Church's most famous healers? _"I feel so honored,"_ I thought as I spat on the floor. To my immediate right stood a lantern of some sort. It hung from a bent pole and gave off a ghostly pale blue light. The lantern had no glass encasing its flame, if you could even call it that. It was more akin to a tiny ball floating in the middle of the lantern giving off light that illuminated the occasional dust particle. Chains wrapped around the lantern and the post making them one. At the tip of the post was a tiny golden bell. Below the lantern four of those little baby creatures stayed, their hands clasped together and looking up at the lantern. It was almost as if they were praying to it.

I shirked the thought from my head, I had a more pressing matter to attend to right now. Even from where I was I could clearly hear the beast, still chewing and gnawing at the dead man's bones. I made my way to the middle of the room, not even trying to conceal my presence. Upon hearing the clacks of my heeled boots on the wooden floor the beast raised its head from its feast and turned towards me. Its eyes widened a bit at seeing me, presumably because it was surprised to see me well and healthy, before the corner of fetid foul smelling bout turned upwards.

The beast lunged at me, intending to repeat what it did to kill me the first time. In response to its challenge I raised my pistol and shot it right in the torso. I kissed my teeth, I was aiming for the head. Nonetheless, the beast staggered and halted its assault. I flicked my wrist, transforming the cane into its whip form. This beast made a fool out of me. No one made a fool out of me and died a quick death. As the beast recovered its bearings it found its face suddenly sporting a fresh wound from the blades along my whip. The segments clicked into place once more as I gave it a twirl for effect. The beast snarled and it was my turn to smirk.

The beast swung a claw at me but I ducked under it, flinging my whip in such a way that it wrapped itself a number of times around its arm. I then pulled as hard as I could. The blades of the whip shredded the beast's arm and exposed bone to the world. The beast howled in pain and agony and I took great pleasure in watching it squirm around like the worm it was. I reveled in its pain, its suffering. Its howls of agony and pure torture was like the sweetest melody to my ears. My smirk turned into a euphoric smile.

I slammed the tip of the cane down to the wooden floor closing the segments and turning it back into its base form. While the beast was still squirming I swung the cane fast and hard. I took great satisfaction in hearing the snap of bone. The beast wailed louder this time, giving out an almost human cry of pain this time. Hearing this almost human-like shout gave me pause, so the beast still had some semblance of humanity left. I let out a child-like giggle. Even better!

I hit the beast in the head with my cane, sending it sprawling to the ground, no longer able to support itself on its two from paws. It whimpered under me, almost like it was begging for mercy. Too bad... I'm all out of mercy! The room was then filled with hard thwacks followed by pained howls. After a certain point the howls stopped but the thwacking continued, until it eventually turned into wet squelches. I breathed heavily as I gazed upon my handiwork. As the beast died something strange happened. My mind was suddenly assaulted by the memories of a person I had never known before. I saw their life flash before my eyes and it was strange but I didn't care for it. I didn't care if it was the memory of the beast I had killed or the man it was eating, they were of no use to me so I immediately thrust them to the back of my mind and under figurative lock and key. I looked down at my kill again.

The beasts head was unrecognizable, its brains and blood were scattered everywhere. Crimson liquid dripped from the pointed edge of my cane as I stood there, admiring my masterpiece. I didn't have a mirror but I'm sure my face and uniform were dotted in blood splatters with a manic grin on my face and a red blush on my cheeks. This was the most satisfied I had been since I had lost my virginity to... No, now was not the time for those thought.

I took a deep breath through my nose, inhaling the scent of gore and death, and exhaled through my mouth. Once I had gained my bearings I straightened out my uniform and wiped the blood off of my face with my handkerchief. I ran a hand through my hair and exited the clinic with a sigh of relief. _'How satisfying,'_ I thought.

Exiting the clinic, I found myself in front of a small courtyard. I was more of a small cemetery than a courtyard since there were coffins and gravestones dotting the place. To the left and right of me were two gates. I tried to push the right gate open first but it didn't even budge an inch. _'locked,'_ I thought. The other gate was more accommodating though. The rusty hinges screeched in protest as I threw all my strength against the gate. Eventually though, I managed to fully open the gate and walk through. As I got through the gate a sharp pain shot straight up my head just like before.

 _"Central Yharnam"_

At least I knew where exactly in Yharnam I was in now. I will never understand what exactly drives these words to nail themselves into my mind. Knowing or not, they help me orient myself, so I suppose they aren't completely intolerable. Upon looking up from my musings I was greeted with the sight of the Great Yharnam Bridge. It seems they finally finished it, having only been half done when I departed on my journey. In front of me were steps leading down to a viewing area of sorts. The streets were absolutely filthy.

Down in the viewing are was the slumped over corpse of a man leaning against the metal railings. There was a strange glow to him like the two other corpses back at the clinic that I could not explain. I was not above looting the dead, as long as whatever it had would help me in my quest to return to My Queen's side. Besides, what us where blood vials to dead men? I grimaced as I stuffed the vials into my pouch, feeling sick to my stomach at the thought of infecting myself even further with The Healing Church's thrice damned blood. It was too late to complain about it now, they would help me so they were coming with me.

Sighing, I made my was back up the stairs and headed on the path to my left. Passing a carriage I came upon a large closed gate. What was it with this city and damned gates? It was large, made of metal and most probably locked from the other side. There was no pushing this one open. Opposite of the gate I spotted a ladder that led up a building with the lever just beneath it. Foolish design but I wasn't complaining. The lever was guarded my a lanky man with an axe in one hand and a burning torch in the other. His garb suggested he was a huntsmen, one of the citizens who foolishly volunteered to hunt beasts during the night. When Ludwig, the first hunter of the church decided to arm the populace and recruited them as hunters, they answered his call. These volunteers usually carried crude weapons and had no formal training fighting beasts. Most often than not they end up being meals instead of hunters. In truth, they were nothing more than fodder for the beasts.

Walking past another carriage, I confidently strode over to the man. I didn't even bother bringing out my pistol as the man turned towards me and snarled. With a crazed look in his eye he raised his axe, intent on striking me down with it. I transformed the whip to its whip form and swung it towards the huntsman's axe, ensnaring it. In one quick movement I rested the weapon from his grasp. With the axe still at the end of my whip I swung it once over my head, then swung it once more his direction. The axe dug deeply into his shoulder, its blade going past the collar bone and stopping in the middle of his chest. The man stood still for a moment, looked at the axe in the middle of his chest, then fell to his knees and slumped over, dead. How pathetic.

Memories once again flooded my head but they joined the others in the back of my mind, later to be forgotten.

I tugged the axe out of the man's corpse and caught the handle in my hand. I did not mean to do that but it seemed the blades of the whip dug too deeply into the wood of the axe. I unwound the whip from the handle then forced the tip into the ground to turn it back into a cane. I sneered at the axe still in my hand and tossed the piece of garbage aside. My pride might have been severely wounded today by several key factors but I still had enough of it to at least have some class. Honestly...

I spared a glance at the fresh corpse one more time to find that it was glowing. He must have something on his person that might be of use to me. After giving him a quick search I found two more blood vials. _'Joy,'_ I thought as I pocketed them with a sneer on my face. Making my way over to the lever, I once again used all my strength to pull it, I even had to use my foot as leverage to get it to budge. With the lever pulled the ladder that had once been once been lifted off the ground came down with a resounding crash. Another glow caught my eye just before I climbed the ladder. There was another corpse to the left of the lever that had two more blood vials on him. _'Ugh, blood addicts...'_

At the top of the ladder I was greeted with the sight of another lantern, similar to the one I appeared at back in Iosefka's Clinic. It was unlit. For some odd reason I felt compelled to light it. I don't know what good lighting a lantern so early in the evening would do but I did it anyways. Rubbing a bit of charcoal I kept in my pouch at all times on my fingers I snapped them inside the lantern, a little trick I learned during my time as a street rat. The lantern seemed to latch on to the small spark I produced and used it to grow brighter. I stepped back a bit when four of those hideous baby things burst out of the ground and started praying to the lantern similar to the previous one. This day couldn't get any odder. With the lantern lit more words invaded my mind.

 _"This lamp now transports you to the Hunter's Dream._

 _Upon death, you will awaken at this lamp."_

I stand corrected. Hunter's Dream? Upon death? Awaken? Great Ones above this day just kept getting weirder and weirder. First off, The Hunter's Dream. Would that be the place with the garden and the small building that I had awoken at before? It did seem like a dream, what with the endless expanse of clouds and fog and the random pillars stretching into eternity that dotted the place. Not to mention the garden of sweet smelling flowers that had a calming affect on the mind.

Secondly, the whole second phrase. What exactly does it imply? Will death not be permanent for me? If so then how could that be? Is this the work of a Great One? My head hurt with all the questions that swirled in it. Nothing made sense. How could this happen? Why me? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. There was no point driving myself mad with useless question I probably would never be able to answer in the first place. I had a queen to return to and I have spent enough time dilly dallying about trying to solve crazy questions.

There was a gate to the left of the lantern and a path to the right. I gave the gate a harsh push but it seemed it only opened from the other side. How irritating. The gate groaned as I pushed my body against it and the noise seemed to attract the attention of a man behind a barred window and closed curtains. The window was located just to the right of the gate facing the adjacent wall. Smoke wafted from a pink lantern that smelled of incense, signalling that the man was sane enough to light an incense lantern to ward off beasts.

"Oh," the man said with a hoarse voice, "you must be a Hunter, and not one from around here either. I'm Gilbert, a fellow outsider."

"Well Gilbert, and just how would you know I was not from around here. Also, I am not a Hunter, I am a noble scion of Castle Cainhurst and a proud Vileblood!" I declared with a bit of an edge in my voice. I would have rebuked him for even daring to speak to a noble such as me but he was the first sane voice I had heard all day. While I wouldn't say I was thankful for Gilbert's interruption of my slow decent to madness, I will not say I do not want it either.

"Oh, a Vileblood are you? A bit far from home now, aren't you."

"How very astute you," I replied with a dry voice while simultaneously rolling my eyes, "If you must know, I am on my way back from a quest given to me by me dear Queen. And you have not answered my question yet. How is it you can distinguish that I was an outsider without even looking at me?" The curtain was completely closed and they were quite heavy too. There was no way he could peer at me without moving them.

"Well, erm..." he said, suddenly unsure of himself.

"Spit it out man, I do not have all evening!" I ordered.

"Don't take this the wrong way but... You have a certain smell about you that only Hunters could have," he said.

I reeled my head back in shock, then I brought my sleeve to my nose and took a deep inhale. Nothing. Then I noticed a strange occurrence. In addition to the lack of smell, which was impossible considering what I had done prior to talking to Gilbert, all of the blood which previously stained my uniform was gone. Gone as if they were never there in the first place, as if they evaporated into thin air. How strange.

"And what smell, exactly, would that be?" I asked.

"Erm... The smell of blood... and something else. Something which I cannot quite put a finger on," he said. Stranger and stranger, this day was becoming.

"You lie!" I accused him, "I smell nothing! What's more I have not a speck of blood on my person."

"Forgive my rudeness," Gilbert hurriedly apologized then went about a coughing spree. "I did not mean to offend. I am merely answering you question."

"You are ill then," I said more as a statement than a question, coughing was more than enough of a confirmation.

"Unfortunately, yes. I have been for quite some time. Oh, but don't worry," I didn't, "I've already taken blood. I should be fine soon."

"Well, Gilbert. I must be going now. My Queen expects me to return forthwith." I said with a clack of my heels. I quickly left the window but still heard his reply.

"Good luck to you in your future endeavors, Vileblood." Luck. I needed no such thing. My pride may have been severely hurt this day but I still had enough to push me forward. I will use what I still have to guide my steps back to Cainhurst Castle. Something he said struck me as weird though. For a Yharnamite, albeit an outsider, to wish a Vileblood luck. How odd.

* * *

 _Blood Echoes_

 _"The Bloody memories of those cursed by the plague of the Beast" - Bloodborne Wiki_

 _Eliza: What an unnecessarily convoluted mechanic. It's nothing but a encumbrance and a nuisance if I have to relive a person's life every time I kill them. I care not for their sorrows or woes or problems. All I care about is my quest and this helps me none! Just give me the power and be done with it! How irritating!_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **(Please read)**

 **Firstly, this chapter was finished on 1:55 in November 11, 2018. Jeeze, such a long time to update a chapter. I'm not even sure anyone even reads my stories anymore. Nevertheless, to those who are still reading, I'm sorry for taking such a lung time. School has been amping up the work their giving us. I've been so tired lately I just fall to sleep after finishing my homework. (Also I've gotten really lazy.)**

 **Secondly, some creative liberties will be applied to the story. There are plenty of fanfictions out there already where where they just follow the game with the same events and the same dialogue. This isn't going to be one of those stories, hence the creative liberties.**

 **Thirdly, the contract. In my headcannon The Blood Minister was secretly Flora of the Moon in disguise. He hides behind the facade of a blood minister to enlist Hunters into his sick and twisted game. That's why he knows about Paleblood, why he disappears when we wake up and why the beast plague does not influence The Good Hunter. It's all his doing. Obviously, since Eliza is a Vileblood she would never willingly accept anything from the Church that spurned her Queen, who she is so devoted to. Hence The Blood Minister just being a normal guy.**

 **Fourthly, gore. Holy fuckin shit, I didn't know I had that much brutality in me. Too much video games. Welp, plenty more in the future. Such is the way of Bloodborne, I guess. It wouldn't be faithful to the game without all the blood and gore!**

 **Fifthly, Poor poor Eliza. The once prideful Crow of Cainhurst brought so low. Who are the Crows you ask? Wait and see! All will be revealed in due time.**

 **Sixthly, Would you like a character sheet on Eliza? Like stats and all that bullshit. Right now she's at base Noble Scion stats, she hasn't even awakened the doll yet to level up.**

 ** _Till next time..._**


	3. Second Blood

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 _ **Creative liberties may apply**_

* * *

 **Second Blood**

 **Act 1: Journey to Cainhurst**

 **"Queen Death"**

* * *

 _"Maybe that's all demons ever are. People like us, doing things without even knowing what we're doing." ― Orson Scott Card, Pathfinder_

The path to the left took me down a flight of stairs where another glowing corpse sprawled out on the floor next to the railing greeted me. Searching the man, I only found a pebble before the glow disappeared. That's it? A pebble? I squeezed my hand around the pebble crushing it into dust. How useless.

Continuing the path to the right, just pass a bridge, there were a stack of boxes and coffins with a man behind them. He was most likely waiting for someone to walk pass him so he could ambush them. The problem was his butcher's knife was out in the open. Only a blind fool would fall for such an ambush! Taking my pistol from its holster, I loaded a Quicksilver bullet into its chamber, took aim at the knife and fired. The bullet flew true and struck the side of the butcher's knife, sending it flying a distance away. The half-beast scrambled towards his weapon.

Just before he could reach it though, I used the cane's whip form to ensnare one of his feet and trip him up. The half-beast hit the pavement with a heavy thud but he still managed to crawl over to his weapon. Grasping the handle he turned, with a grin on his face, towards me. His grin quickly faded though when he saw the pointed end of the Threaded Cane smash into his face, caving in his skull and killing him instantly. More memories flooded my mind. I only grunted in annoyance as I pushed them to the back of my mind. I dreaded the thought of this becoming a routine.

Continuing down the path led me to another flight of stairs, at the bottom of which were two more half-beasts. One was looking off into the distance holding a torch in one hand and a wooden shield in the other. The other half-beast was a little closer, sitting down on the ground and leaning against the railing. They both turned towards me when they heard my footsteps. I sighed in exasperation as they rushed towards me, tripping over their own feet just so they could have the opportunity of ripping me apart. Do these people have no self respect? Perhaps the Beast Plague had taken over their mind already. I don't know, and frankly, I don't care.

The one with the shield swung his torch at me as a makeshift club. I swung my cane aiming for the body of the torch. The burning piece of wood snapped in half, the burning part being sent into the air. I twisted my body to dodge the butcher knife coming my way and, following my momentum, swung the cane towards the half-best's head. A sickening _crack_ could be heard as the end of the cane smashed against the man's head, sending him tumbling like a rag-doll to the ground. I caught the end of the torch and stuck it in the shield beast's face. His screams of agony as the flesh melted from his face was music to my ears.

The man tried to push me away from him, my response was to break his arms. When the half-beast stopped struggling I removed the torch from his non-existent face and threw on the other one's body. He didn't scream but his body burned nonetheless. These people provided no threat to me at all. Their movements were sluggish, with no form or grace. For Old One's sake, a baby could dodge their strikes. Ugh. For so called Beast Hunter's, their nothing but glorified cannon fodder.

Going further down path led me to the final staircase which went down to the main street of Yharnam. At the base of the steps was a rather extravagant carriage, must have belonged to a noble. Before I could even finish climbing down the stairs more people were already upon me. I sighed in exasperation as I sidestepped a pitchfork aimed to impale my torso. A butcher's knife tried to take my head off but it was easily blocked by my cane. A wooden shield came rushing towards me only to be tripped as he passed by me. An axe tried to cave my head in from above only to be side stepped. I sighed, like I thought; no tact, no form, no grace. How pitiful.

I placed my left hand behind my back and held my cane outwards like a sword towards the group of men. The one with the butcher's knife came at me first. I held my cane parallel to the ground and sparks flew as I blocked the knife, I then tilted the cane to that the knife slid off of my weapon and onto the cobblestone floor. In one swift movement I swung the cane over my head and mashed it against the man's face, its pointed edge created a long gash across hiss cheek. The man tumbled past me and went face first into the cobblestone, he was more likely unconscious than dead as evident by the lack of memories rushing my head.

The one with with the wooden board for a shield pushed me against the black carriage. He grinned madly, thinking he had me helpless as one of his friends approached from behind him with an axe. I threw all my strength into my right leg and kneed the shield wielder in the groin, causing him to stumble back into his friend. Turning my cane into a whip I swung it towards the two men, catching them both in the left foot. I pulled hard sweeping their legs from under them, causing them to fall to the ground.

I sidestepped another attempt to impale me via pitchfork. Honestly, if it didn't work the first 5 times then why would it work the next 200? With my left hand I grabbed the shaft of the pitchfork and yanked it free from the half-beast's grip. Twirling it around I then stabbed it into his left thigh. I wasn't going to kill any of these fool... not quickly at least. They would get the slow and agonizing death given to all who dared take up arms against me. No one who challenged me had ever made it out alive and that wasn't about to change now. Especially not for these untrained, unwashed, filthy, disease ridden, flea infested, lowlife dogs! Just thinking about it made my blood boil.

The sheer audacity these fools had to even approach me. I booted the the hood man in the face causing him to crumple to the ground like paper. Once again I grabbed the shaft of the pitchfork and pulled it out of his leg, making sure to inflict as much pain as I humanly could. His screams of pure agony filled the streets. Ah, the sounds of his screams mixed in with the splish splashing of blood as he thrashed around in a pool of it. How euphoric.

Quickly pivoting in place I rammed the pitchfork into the stomach of the shield wielding man who had attempted to charge me once more while I was busy reveling in my work. His charge was briefly halted due to the farming tool now lodged in his midsection. His eyes wandered slowly to where metal met flesh as if disbelieving that this was actually happening. Memories flooded me as the man collapsed face first onto the cobblestone. I think I've played with my food for long enough, it's time to throw away the scraps.

By now the one with the butcher's knife and the axe carrying one were back on their feet and ready to try their luck again. Seeing them start to come closer I slipped back into my dueling stance. The man with the axe lunged at me only to find his arm wrapped in serrated wire. A sharp tug with my whip to the right caused him to fling his arm in that direction, embedding the sharp edge of the axe into the other man's face. Having done that I then pulled my whip back towards me, shredding the man's arm and causing blood to spray everywhere. His screams were silenced when he found his neck to be wrapped in the very same whip that destroyed his arm.

He then looked at me with pleading eyes, "Please!" he yelled as he grabbed the serrated whip with his bare hands, "Please spa'e mah laife! Ah begga 'ou!"

My face turned from one of pure joy to one of revulsion and disgust. The man was begging, _begging,_ for his life! The audacity! This man, this _mongrel_ attacks me and has the gall to beg for his life! Never have I seen such folly! My anger rose to an all time high. I planted my boot in his cheek, silencing his protests, and pulled my whip with all my might. The serrated edges bit and tore at the man's tender flesh, absolutely eviscerating his throat. I stared at the man's limp body, his throat was beyond recognizable. It looked as if a starving mutt couldn't wait to suffocate its victim and just used its teeth to rip the flesh apart. Crinkling my nose once more in disgust I gathered saliva in my mouth and spit it at the man's corpse. Trash. How revolting.

Same as before, more memories flooded my mind, but I killed two of them in quick succession though so it took a little bit more work to shove them to the back of my mind. I was interrupted from my memory sorting though when the sound of pathetic whimpering filled my ears. Looking over my shoulder I spotted the hooded man who wielded a pitchfork lying against the wheels of the carriage. His looked pale and weak, likely from the blood loss, but his eyes were still focused on me. They were filled with fear and regret, just the way I like it.

My sour mood instantly vanished as I sauntered my way over to him. He tried to crawl away but he didn't get far until I was upon him. I squatted in front of him and cupped his chin, forcing him to meet to meet my gaze. From under the hood pair of spectacles gleamed under the evening light causing them to act like a mirror of sorts. I spotted my face, half of it covered in blood and grinning murderously with a mad glint in my eyes. I thought I looked beautiful but apparently the man thought otherwise if his pathetic trembling was any indication.

I looked him straight in the eyes and asked him a simple question, "Did you enjoy the show?"

His trembling increased tenfold as I got up and took two paces backwards. He clasped his hands together and started mumbling a prayer. A light chuckle escaped my person at the sight of the pathetic man. In one quick movement my whip sliced his throat open, spraying blood everywhere once again. As the life faded from his eyes and the light started to dim, with his last breath he muttered, "Red... Demon..." In a lady like manner I brought out my tongue and licked a speck of blood that had landed on my lip. His blood tasted like metal but it was oh so delicious.

With a content sigh I looked up and saw the other side of the large metal gate that blocked my path earlier. Walking up to it I noticed a lever to the left of the gate. I gave the lever a slight push, it wasn't stuck but it was difficult to even budge. With much effort I managed to push the lever to the other side. The gate swung slowly and a horrible screeching noise filled the air. I closed my ears to protect them from the noise but that instant of weakness left me open to attack. From the alley to the left, beyond a carriage and obscured by coffins and boxes a very large, very stout dark hooded man wielding an impractically large axe came charging out. He destroyed all the boxes and empty wooden coffins in his path but because of the noise from the gate I couldn't hear it.

When I finally noticed the Executioner it was already too late. He was already in the process of swinging his axe at me. I barely had time to gasp as the blade cut me in half at the midriff, completely severing my upper body from my lower body. The world spun as my torso was sent flying several feet away. My torso landed on the dirty cobblestone floor with a dull thud and a wet squelch. After a moment of silence I looked down to confirm if what actually happened, actually happened. The fact that I saw my intestines on the floor and my blood leaking out of my body confirmed it for me. _"Oh for Old One's sake..."_ I thought as sight left my eyes and I faded into darkness.

* * *

Precious air filled my lungs as I gasped. I panted hard, trying to catch my breath as the events of my supposed _"death"_ replayed in my mind. It was obvious to me that my lower half was reattached to me once again as evident by the fact that I was currently on all fours. After catching my breath my eyes regained their focus and my nose once again caught the scent of fragrant flowers.

Looking up I saw white five petaled flowers, dark metal fences, a small building structure, headstones and a plain doll. I was back at this place again. What did those little things call it? _"The Hunter's Dream"_ was it? I think so. Everything was as I left it.

Why was I brought here? If this place was called _"The Hunter's Dream"_ then I did not belong here. Unless whoever made this world had a different understanding of what a Hunter was then me being here would make more sense. Speaking of whoever, or whatever made this world. It must have been a powerful being, more than likely the work of a Great One. What else but a Great One would have the sort of power to make a world separate from my own and bring me back to life multiple times? If the books I read from the Cainhurst library held any truth to them then this sort of thing was definitely in the realm of possibility.

The real question was not about what, or how or even who created this place. The real question is why am I in here in the first place. Was I chosen by a Great One to be a pawn in some great machination beyond my understanding? Was I to be a messenger? A prophet? Was I to bear a Great One's child? I had read many stories of Great Ones having children only for them to lose them soon after. Well, whatever role they had in mind for me they can take it and shove it up their asses!

My only purpose for existence was to serve Queen Annalise, Ruler of the Vilebloods! Nothing was going to change that. Not even some idiotic, simplistic, All-Powerful dullard of a Great One can change my purpose. I dedicated the very fiber of my being to carrying out every whim of my Queen. She was the only being I considered a Great One.

I walked right up to the doll and sat beside her, slumping in my sudden bout of melancholy. Thinking about my Queen made me remember my recent failures. I was about to sink deeper into depression when the flowers all around me started to glow before they released a sweet, fragrant scent. The scent alleviated some of the weight I felt on my chest but it was not able to get rid of it entirely. Then something odd happened, the specks of doubt all suddenly left my mind and in their place was determination and hope. Was this also another work of the flowers? How odd.

I made sure not to jostle the doll as I stood up from my seated position. I don't know why but I took extra care not to disturb the strange doll. It looked so fragile, as if the gentlest of breezes could knock it over and shatter it to millions of pieces. It would have been a real shame if that happened. Such beautifully crafted piece of art did not deserve such a fate. The citizens of Yharnam on the other hand...

Walking over to the gravestone I said in a clear voice, "Central Yharnam, if you please." I outstretched my hand towards them as they moaned pitifully and latched onto my hand. The sensation of being weightless then took over me and everything went black...

* * *

The next I opened my eyes I was back in front of Gilbert's window. From where I stood I could hear the man's muffled coughing. "Oh? Back so soon, Ms. Vileblood? Have you missed my company that much?" said Gilbert in a joking tone.

I answered his question with a light scoff, "You presume too much, you sickly fool. I merely ran into a... roadblock of sorts and had to come back for something. Now, I have the proper means and knowledge to remove said roadblock from my path."

"Oh, is that so? You'll have to forgive me if that disappoints me a tad bit. It gets rather lonely for an outsider like me here in Yharnam."

Memories of my younger days flooded my mind, "I know the feeling..." I said under my breath. A noise drew my attention away from my musings and towards the ladder behind me. Looking down and to the left I saw the gate I opened still... well, open and the lumbering oaf who offed me pacing about in circles in an alleyway. I smirked as I devised a plan to get my revenge.

As I made to climbed down the ladder I heard a final farewell for Gilbert, "Good luck, Ms. Vileblood." There it was again. What a strange fellow. Stranger still was what greeted me at the bottom of the ladder. The half-beast with the axe and torch that I had split almost in half was back on his feet, looking as if nothing had happened. I was sure I killed him, I watched the life leave his eyes as he died. Yet here he was, alive and not a scratch on him. Stranger and stranger, this day is becoming. I guess it doesn't matter, he wasn't a threat to me the first time and he isn't a threat to me now. This time, I had the element of surprise.

Making my steps as silent as possible I crept up till I was a few feet behind him. Far enough for my cane to reach but just out of range of his axe just in case he noticed me. Luckily, he didn't. I wound my arm back, bringing my cane parallel to the ground. I then put all my years of practice to good use and charged my right arm with Ki. There was a white flash as I drove the pointed tip of my straight though the man's heart. From behind I saw his head dip down to look at the tip of the cane, then he turned his head around to look me right in the eye. I smirked and gave him a mocking wave before I booted him in the back causing him to tumble slightly before collapsing on the ground, dead.

The power of Ki was more popular in the Eastern continent. I was taught how to utilize and weaponize my Ki by my teacher, a man named Kenshin, who hails from said continent. I heard he came upon Cainhurst castle one day, tired and hungry. He bargained for the Queen to give him food and lodging and in exchange he offered to train those willing in swordplay. He claimed to be one of, if not, the best assassins where he came from. Most of the nobles scoffed at his offer and made to turn him away but the Queen, wise and enlightened as she was, saw the man's potential and accepted his bargain, much to the chagrin of her court.

The Queen volunteered me to be his first student when no one would come forth. I hated the idea of being told what to do by someone other than my Queen but when he explained how his teachings would help her serve my beloved matron I earnestly took to his teachings. He was so impressed with my eagerness to learn that he made me into his first ever apprentice. As his apprentice he tried to teach me his personal style of swordsmanship called _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu_ , whose true meaning eludes me even to this day.

The style emphasizes speed, reflexes and predicting the enemy's movements. Most of the techniques were meant to kill in the first move, drawing the sword straight from the sheath in one smooth movement. He could only teach me the basics before he was wracked with an incurable terminal illness. The basics were all I needed though. After him and his wife died from the illness, I continued to practice the basics until my blade was but a blur. My opponents only heard the ring of steel before their heads slipped off of their necks. Add on to that the runes that allowed us Crows to use out own blood as an extension of our weapons and you have an unstoppable warrior.

Of course, I couldn't utilize the _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu_ with my current loadout.

Kenshin-sensei, a title of some sort he insisted he was called, fell in love with a low ranking knight who worked under the previous Swift Crow, Kain Mann. Once more, most of the nobles were against their union, but the Queen, ever the romantic that she was, allowed the union and even blessed it herself. No one would ever dare to oppose the Queen. Her extremely pungent blood alone was proof that she belonged on the throne and no one else. That, and she was effectively immortal, immune to any and all poisons, able to live through any physical harm done to her and she does not age. She also has The Crows of Cainhurst at her beck and call. Her rule over the Vileblood was absolute.

In a tragically sad manner, Kensei-sensei and his wife died of an incurable illness some time after he finished teaching me what he could.

Snapping back to reality, I realized that I had walked right to where I had "died." I stood in front of a bubbling puddle of blood with a strange, wispy green orb floating above it. The orb called to me, whispered in my ear to come nearer and try as I might I couldn't help but listen. Taking a step closer to the glowing orb I kneeled down in front of it and outstretched my hand to it. The moment my fingertips touched the orb, all of the memories I had forgotten rushed back to me in an instant. The sudden rush sent me reeling for a minute before I gathered myself once more and pushed them all back to where they belonged. Looking to my left I saw my target, still pacing and lumbering about like the big brute that he is. All brawn, no brains.

I upholstered my pistol and checked the chamber, loaded and ready to fire. My whip wouldn't be able to do much damage against the black hooded Executioner's bulk and neither would the blunt attacks of my cane. Luckily I had a third option. Pressing my lips together I let out a shrill whistle that caught the attention of the Executioner. The instant he saw me he let out an animalistic roar that he thought would intimidate me. After he bellowed out all of the air in his lungs he rushed at me with his oversized axe held high in one hand. I remained rooted in place a, unimpressed by his recklessness.

Taking aim with my pistol I shot his left leg out from under him. I was never the best shot in the Crows, that title belonged to the Gleaming Eyed Crow, Cornelia Rose, but I was still accurate enough to blow his kneecap from under him. The Executioner stumbled forward and landed face first onto the cobblestone floor. With a low groan of pain he tried to get up back on his feet again. While he was doing that I loaded another round into the chamber. I didn't hesitate for a second to shoot his other leg causing him to fall once again. He then tried to crawl to me, his axe still in one hand. I shot his left arm, then his right.

When I was done he was nothing but a large bleeding potato covered in iron on the street. He moaned pitifully as I kicked him over so that he was lying on his back. I loaded another round into the chamber, cocked back the hammer of my pistol, aimed it at the right side of his chest, and looked him where I thought his eyes would be and pulled the trigger. He grunted as the bullet pierced through his metal armor and bore a hole in his lung. It wouldn't kill him but the blood would slowly pour into his lung and suffocate him. I wanted him to suffer a slow and painful death. Drowning in his own blood seemed like a wonderful idea but I got little to no enjoyment from the kill. I knew he was in pain but he didn't scream. What a waste.

I left him were I found him and went up the street. Rounding the bend I was greeted with the familiar sight of the five idiots, all alive and semi-healthy. They all turned around simultaneously and, without hesitation, rushed me like the previous opponent did. It looks like they didn't learn their lesson. I didn't even waste any time playing with them. I was in a foul mood already so I just killed them as they came to me. I won't even bother describing their deaths, they were all equally pitiful.

Walking further up the street I noticed some doors had incense lanterns lit either hung on the door frame or lying at the steps. I didn't bother talking to them. Those filthy, degenerate Yharnamites could rot in their home for all I care, then there would be less buffoons roaming the streets. Good riddance.

After passing another carriage and disposing of a few gooks I came across what seemed to be a happy ol' jamboree! Which is to say that I came upon a square of some sort with a huge cross in the middle of it. Hung on the cross was an equally huge beast, its limbs were mangled, claws were broken, it was completely emaciated and mutilated and it had a large cloth covering its head. Did I also mention that it was on fire? Some more goons encircled the cross, watching the beast burn.

My nose crinkled in disgust as I caught a waft of burning, decaying flesh. How revolting.

Dodging a few bullets aimed my way, I made quick work of the idiots in the square. Had to kill a few feral dogs too, haven't done that in a while. All the wanton murder and pain managed to lift my mood up a tad bit. Looting the bodies I found a few supplies that I may need in the future, a few more blood vials, a bottle of molotov cocktail and a couple of Quicksilver Bullets. A lot more effective against beasts than my normal lead bullets. A surge of memories flooded my mind after I finished looting the last body, looks like the Executioner finally died.

The Giant wooden doors were barred closed with something pounding hard against it on the other side. Finally, something that might prove an actual challenge this time. Turning my whip into a cane, I slashed the metal rebar that was holding the doors shut.

Instantly a large hulking man standing at least seven feet tall burst through the gateway. The man had a disfigured face with bandages wrapping around it, his body had muscles upon muscles but not in a good way. Lumps of flesh stuck out at random directions and his stubby, fat fingers wrapped around a brick. Each finger ended in sharp claws that could easily tear through flesh. His clothes were just about ready to burst from his bulk. His spine jutted out from his hunched back and his arms had black, matted fur sticking out from under bandages. He looked more like a troll than a man.

He let out a low bellow and charged at me recklessly... and then proceeded to stumble right into the flaming cross after I sidestepped his charge and stuck out my foot to trip him. I couldn't help but giggle like a little girl when he started to scream in pain while flailing about, trying in vain to put the fire out. I watched as he desperately patted at his burning flesh, only causing him more and more pain in the process. Ah, the screams of anguish, how lovely.

His eyes locked with mine once more and I could tell his intentions immediately. The fool charged me once more, hoping to at least take me with him to the afterlife. I dodged his first swing and swung my whip downward towards him, leaving a large gash across his across his chest. He bellowed in pain and swung at me another time. I swung my whip so that it encircled his wrist and pulled hard, nearly severing his hand. At this point the fire had nearly been but out, only a little bit of his clothes was still on fire. Even I had to admit, I was a little impressed by his tenacity and drive to kill me.

After nearly severing his hand, he dropped the brick he was holding. I then proceeded to wrap the end of my whip around the brick. While I was doing that, the stupid fool tried to attack me once again. I dodged his slow and telegraphed attack and used the whip turned morning-star to crack him in the side of the head. He tumbled slightly, holding his now bleeding temple. Staring at the blood on his palm seemed to drive him into some unimaginable rage. There was no mistaking the pure hatred and loathing he had in his eyes as he glared at me.

Oh, what a wonderful feeling. To be able to bring out such emotions in a person. I truly have been gifted indeed. Well, I guess the meat's been cooked well enough already, it's time to dig in!

The big brute swung his good arm wildly at me with no real care for tactics or grace. I ducked under his strikes, waiting and watching for the perfect opportunity to strike. I saw my chance as he miscalculated his own strength and stumbled forward a bit. I brought up my whip and smashed it into his knee, making him roar with pain as he knelt down, clutching his broken joint. I then smashed the brick into the side of his head once more, toppling him like a tower.

I circled the Brick Troll so that I was right in front of him. He looked up at me, the fire in his eyes were gone. They now held a kind primal fear in them, the kind of fear that would cause even the hardiest of warriors to quake. The kind of fear that I was all too familiar with seeing. It was the fear of death. Nothing scares a person more than the simple thought of seeing their own name inscribe upon a grave.

With a gleeful, almost mad, smile on my face I swung my whip up, taking the brick with it. I let the brick reach its highest peak before I brought it down with all the fury of an angry Great One. There was an extremely satisfying squish sound as the the piece of concrete crushed the Brick Troll's head as easily as if it were a grape. I think it even broke the pavement a little bit, I couldn't tell from all the blood and pieces of brain matter all over the place. Standing up I relaxed my grip on the handle of the whip, allowing it to unwind itself from the brick and snap back into place. As this was happening a large rush of memories penetrated my mind. I turned my whip back into a cane as I shoved said memories back with the others.

Ugh, my sleeve right sleeve got singed during the scuffle. How annoying.

Turning around I made my way through the gate and into another square with a fountain in the middle, it was actually more of a circle than a square. A glowing corpse lay on the ground near the gate. I searched the body till the glow disappeared and came out with... a torch. That's it? A torch? I gave a deep sigh as I dropped the torch and stood back up.

There was a pack of giant carrion crows in the far end of the fountain opposite to me. Carrion crows of this size was not an uncommon appearance here in Yharnam, they were believed to be an omen of death. These feral crows were fat from all the bodies this "great" city provides them with. They were no longer able to fly because of their bulk so they just used their wings to hobble across the ground. Their eyes were milky white, which told me a number of things about them. They are blind, they rely on hearing or smell and they are not very mobile. Their beaks had bits of decaying flesh hanging off of it, which told me where that putrid stench in the air was coming from. They could still do some real damage to me though if I got careless. I could tell by how easily their razor sharp beaks tore the decaying carcass apart. I also spotted some deep claw marks, signifying that their talons were still sharp. Lastly, the ebony feathers covering their hide was matted with blood and mangy in some spots.

I did not deem it worth my time to dispose of these morbidly obese creatures. Even though they were but a shell of their former selves I still held a level of respect for what they represented. They were the servants of death, they flock in great numbers when their master, the Grim Reaper, calls upon them to clean up after his harvest. They were an omen of great disaster to come. Whenever flocks of them gathered, death and decay on a massive scale was sure to follow. They reminded me of what a single Crow of Cainhurst was supposed to embody. Now, the creatures I once admired were nothing more than fat, pitiful slobs who are no more deserving of my respect than a Healing Church member was deserving to live.

So, without a second thought, I ignored the feasting carrions and continued on my way. Up a flight of stairs and to the left was a gate. Behind the gate was a window with an incense lantern burning brightly. I walked over to the gate and jostled it a little to test if I cold open it. As expected, the gate was locked from the other side.

I was about to leave and find another way when a small voice stopped me. A little girl's voice.

"Who... Who are you? You smell like a Hunter but there something different to it. Then, if you are a Hunter, would you please look for my mum? Daddy never came back from the hunt, and she went to find him, but now she's gone too... I'm all alone... and I'm scared..."

I could hear soft sobbing from the little girl after stating her request. Try as I might, I can't bring myself to just stay silent and leave. Judging by her voice, she was just five or six years younger than me when I was brought in by my Queen. I know the pain she was going through right know. The pain of being alone and vulnerable, the pain of losing everyone I ever cared about. Even if she was a Yharnamite, my blackened heart still reached out to the poor little girl. I knew her pain, therefore she knew my pain.

"What is your name, little girl?" I asked her in the gentlest voice I could muster.

She sniffled a bit before answering me, "Vik-Viktoria. My name is Viktoria," Her voice trembled as she spoke.

"Viktoria... What a pretty name you have. My name is Eliza."

"Than-Thank you, you have a pretty name too," she meekly replied, a little sunshine returning to her voice.

"Thank you. Is there no one there to take care of you, little Viktoria?"

"My big s-sister was here... but s-she went out to l-look for our mum... she hasn't r-returned yet..."

I scowled when I heard her say that. Foolish child, how could her sister just up and leave her like this?

"Listen, sweet Viktoria. I am not a Hunter,"

"Oh, alright..." her voice deflated when she said that. "Well, th-thanks miss, for talking at least..."

"You did not let me finish. I am not a Hunter... But I will still help look for your mother." I said. I couldn't help the smile that crept on to my face when I heard little Viktoria's reaction.

"Really?!" she yelled. The shout was then followed by a dull thump. She must have fallen off of whatever she was sitting on in her excitement, silly girl. "Oh, thank you thank you thank you! My mum wears this red jeweled brooch. It's so big and... and beautiful. You wont miss it! Oh, and before I forget, please take this," The curtain moved aside a little and a tiny little hand poked through the metal bars holding an equally tiny music box in the palm of her hand. "If you find my mum, give her this music box. It play's one of daddy's favorite songs. Daddy sometimes forgets us, so we play it for him so he remembers. My mum forgot to take it with her before she left."

"I'm afraid I can't reach it, child. I'm locked behind a gate."

"Oh, alright. I'll come out there and give it to you," she said. Before I could protest for her to stay inside, she was had already making her way through the house. I heard the front door open and the footsteps of tiny little feet tapping against ground, getting louder as they approached me. Soon a little girl came into view. She had a head of blond hair reaching till her shoulders. She wore a light blue dress with white frills around the edges and a big, pristine white ribbon tied in a neat bow hung around her neck. Her eyes were a stark contrast to mine. Where mine were as red as blood, hers were as blue as the ocean. Her eyes were filled with child like innocence and wonder, mine held nothing but skepticism and contempt for the world.

I bent down to meet her at eye level when she ran up to the gate. At the same time, I kept my senses open for any beast foolish enough to attack the young girl while she was out. Viktoria was a pretty girl and was sure to become a very pretty woman when she grew up, that is if she survived Yharnam. This wretched city has a way of turning the purest of souls into the most tainted of all. Her best chance for survival was to escape the trap known as this city. There was a whole world out there for her... no, not only her. For anyone willing to leave behind this city that is steeped in its own filth.

She ran up to me, her left hand was clutched around a tiny wooden music box covered in ornate metal engravings. It was a wonder how people had the time and the patience to make these tiny things. Great Ones know I wouldn't have the virtues needed to complete such a task. Actually, I don't think I have a lot of virtues at all.

"If you find daddy before you find mum, just play the song. It'll help calm him down if he's out of sorts."

"And your father... He's a Hunter, is he?" I asked. Her father being a Hunter would complicate things for me, having sworn to kill any Hunter that crosses my path. This little girl was effectively asking me to break my oath. Granted, the oath wasn't sworn to my Queen but it was still an oath nonetheless. Those things weren't to be taken lightly. I could just kill her father and tell her that beasts did it. Hmmm... What to do, what to do?

My head shot up and me eyes widened. "Back inside, child! Go back inside and lock the door, let no one in!" I ordered her as I turned around and brought up my cane just in time to shove it in the mouth of a Scourge Beast.

The beast used its weight to pin me to the ground and underneath it. I craned my back to see that Viktoria had not heeded my words and was frozen still by fear.

"Viktoria!" I yelled but she remained rigid. I had to get her attention and quickly, my arms were starting to tire from the strain of keeping the beast at bay. By now it was safe to say that if I died I would just end up waking up in The Hunter's Dream again. But dying in front of poor Viktoria would destroy her fragile mind.

"Viktoria!" I yelled again. This time though, I was successful in gaining her attention. Her eyes snapped and locked onto mine. "Viktoria," I said in the calmest tone of voice that I could considering the situation, "I need you to go inside the house, lock the doors and close the blinds and shut your ears. Can you do that for me, sweetie?" I asked her. I really hope she did something soon because my arms were starting to give out. One of the beast's chomps landed particularly close to be comfortable.

To my relief she nodded and ran off to do just as I said. I sighed as I heard the door close and lock. With her out of the way I can deal with the beast any way I want. I reared back my right leg and kicked the beast right in the crotch as hard as I could. As expected the Scourge Beast looked to the sky and let out a high pitched scream of pure agony. It stumbled back off of me, writhing in pain. Turning my cane into a whip I lashed it out and encircled it around the beast's shoulder. I planted my boot in the beast's face and pulled as hard as I could, tearing the beast's arm from its body. The beast let out the loudest howl of pain I had ever heard, it was music to my ears. While the beast was on the ground I gave it a sharp kick in the abdomen, sending it sprawling and crashing against the fountain.

The beast whimpered pitifully as it clutched its bleeding stump. "Are you still hungry, beast?" I asked as I bent down to pick up the severed arm. Walking up to the beast I used my free hand to grab its throat. The beast tried to swipe at me with its remaining claw. I ducked under the swipe and slammed my boot down on it. The beat howled in pain and tried to bite my face off again. When it failed to do that, I slammed the back of its head into the fountain causing it to become dazed.

The beast's jaws lolled open and I saw my opportunity. I raised the severed arm high into the air before shoving it stump first into the beast's gullet. The beast gagged as it somehow managed to free its arm from under my boot. It clutched at the arm in its throat, trying to prevent me from pushing it down further.

"Now now," I said as I passed my whip turned cane to my left hand. "You have to finish your meal," I then proceeded to mercilessly beat the beast's hand until it hung limply in its arm. It honestly looked liked a wet rag hanging on the end of a stick. The beast tried to vocalize its pain but it found it hard to do so with its own arm being shoved down its throat.

"Bon appetit," I said as I pushed the entire arm down its gullet. Right down to the very base of the hand. Stepping back I watched as the beast coughed and gagged. Blood dribbled from the corner of its mouth as its throat stretched to the point of bursting. I listened as it struggled as hard as it could to get any amount of air into its lungs. I watched as the life slowly disappeared from its eyes and and it stilled.

A cloud moved overhead, letting a tiny sliver of evening sunlight through. The sunlight hit the body at an angle, making it look like a morbid sculpture made by a mentally disturbed artist. It was quite beautiful in my opinion. Maybe I should take up sculpting as a hobby, I seem to have a little talent for it. I wonder is my Queen would like my sculptures. Unlike the other artists in Cainhurst I would put everything I had into creating the perfect masterpiece for my Queen. Obviously, nothing any artist could create could ever compare to the beauty that is Queen Annalise.

I sighed as I ran a gloved hand through my hair, being careful not to knock off the tiny top hat that sat on my head. I'm nowhere near Cainhurst Castle and already my patience is being tried. Just at the gates of Central Yharnam and already I've died a number of times. What's more, I'm not sure if I can fully trust my supposed " _immortality_." After a number of deaths, would I just stop resurrecting as I had? It is called _"The Hunter's Dream"_ after all, and I am no Hunter. I would be the farthest thing from a Hunter.

I walked back over to the metal gate and tapped it three times with the cane. After a moment a little voice spoke up from behind the curtains, "Is... Is the monster gone?" she asked.

"Yes, Viktoria. The monster won't be bothering anyone anymore," I replied. "Stay inside for now, child. Make sure to check who knocks at your door, alright? Some of these beasts can be quite crafty."

"I will. Thank you, Ms. Eliza. Please, do be careful out there." she said. I couldn't help the small smile that crept on to my face.

"I will be sure to, sweet child. I must go now, there is still a long road ahead of me."

"Alright! Good luck!"

I chuckled a little bit at that comment. What was it with Yharnamites and luck? I heaved heavy sigh, one filled with fatigue and weariness. This was going to be a _long_ night indeed...

* * *

 _Threaded Cane_

 _ _"One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used by hunters on their duties. Sufficiently deadly as a rigid bladed cane, but also serves as a whip when its blade is split into many. Concealing the weapon inside the cane and flogging the beasts with the whip is partly an act of ceremony, an attempt to demonstrate to oneself that the bloodlust of the hunt will never encroach upon the soul." - In-game description  
__

 _ _Eliza: If there's one this that wretched, hypocritical, filthy, brainwashing church did right, it was their excellent weapons. The Threaded Cane is an example of one such excellent weapon. Refined, yet deadly. It may look flimsy but it is actually sturdier than it seems. The cane provides reliable close range defense and the whip provides excellent offense. It also did not kill right away, that is, unless you want it to. This weapon is graceful, it requires skill and finesse. It is a weapon fit for noble.__

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **(Please Read)**

 **Firstly, This chapter was officially finished on 9:10 PM, January 12, 2019. Kept yah waiting, huh? Forgive me for the long delay. I got lazy. Also, I lost a little bit of inspiration in writing my stories. Creativity doesn't flow through the tips of my fingers like it used to. You could say that I lost my mojo. And also some shit happened that I'm not going go into.**

 **Secondly, I'm announcing that my other story, The Sapphire Star's Guidance, will be put on hold. More information on that story.**

 **Thirdly, if you see any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes or you just wanna talk to me about anything, then feel free to. I'll happily spend hours debating and discussing Bloodborne lore with you if your interested.**

 **Fourthly, feedback. Feedback is still greatly appreciated. Your feedback helps me to improve my writing and make a better experience for you. How can I improve my writing if I don't know what's wrong with it in the first place? I really want to hear your thoughts an opinions, are you liking the story so far? Do you see any lore bits you want to discuss with me? Feel free to leave it in a review and I'll be happy to discuss it with you.**

 **Fifthly, enjoy!**

 **Character stats**

 **Eliza Rouge:**

 **Level: 10  
** **Vitality: 7  
Endurance: 8  
Strength: 9  
Skill: 15  
Bloodtinge: 25  
Arcane: 5  
**


	4. Third Blood

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 _ **Creative liberties may apply**_

* * *

 **Third Blood**

 **Act 1: Journey to Cainhurst**

 **"Electrifying Discoveries"**

* * *

 _"Lightning makes no sound until it strikes" - Martin Luther King_

Further up the stairs and to my right was a another open space, smaller than the other one, with a well in the middle. From where I was standing I could already see the Rabid Dogs patrolling the area. A little further up ahead I could hear the footfalls of at least three people, most probably half-beasts patrolling the area for something to kill. Poking my head just above the ledge confirmed my suspicions. The men, one carrying a butcher's knife, one carrying a torch and an axe, and one carrying a musket. Along with them were three Rabid Dogs. Lets get this over with...

I loaded a bullet into my gun and readied my cane as I stepped out into their line of sight confidently. They all spotted me immediately. The dogs instantly charged at me while the men hung back, confident that the dogs would do their job and incapacitate me. The lead dog lunged at me only to be blown back by a bullet bursting through its skull. Everyone stopped, even the dogs, as they watched the body fly back from the blast. It landed on the cold concrete floor with a wet squelch. The pause gave me an opportunity to reload my gun. Everyone turned their eyes back to me for a moment before charging at me all at once.

I turned my cane into a whip and prepared for the next attack. Another dog lunged at me. I raised my foot in the air and literally booted it away. It landed on the ground, yelping in pain, no doubt from the multiple bruised or broken ribs. The man with the butcher's knife swung his weapon downwards at me. I caught is arm and twisted it so that he faced away from me. I'm sure he had the face of betrayal as his friend's bullet entered his chest. To my left the last dog tried to bite my ankle. I raised my boot just in time for it to miss before I brought it down hard onto its neck. I sharply twisted my foot hearing a satisfying crunch as I broke its neck. Two to go...

Pushing away the dead man in my grasp I twisted my body once again to dodge a bullet headed my way. The half-beast who took the shot looked at me with bewildered eyes before hurrying to reload his rifle. I raised my own gun and pointed it at him, a loud bang rang out as the bullet left my gun. It never reached its target though as it was blocked by the axe of the other half-beast. I had forgotten he was still there. The half-beast with the axe snarled at me, then ran at me full force hoping to tackle me to the ground. When will these dullards learn? You can't just charge directly at someone and expect them to stay still for you. Honestly...

As the man ran towards me I flipped my cane sot that I was holding the end of it instead of the handle. When the half beast was close enough I jabbed the handle into the the man's throat, causing him to choke and falter. He tripped on his own feet and stumbled forward. On his way down I hooked the handle of the cane around his neck, causing his already crushed wind pipe to close even further with no hope of of ever opening again. After that I bent backwards to dodge another bullet aimed for my skull. I raised my pistol and let loose a bullet of my own. I nearly laughed when I saw the half-beast try to dodge the incoming projectile like me. I expected this of course, that is why I shot slightly to the left where I knew his head would be. The bullet entered his head and burst out in a spray of gore on the other side. Blood and bone fragments lay scattered across the walls and the pavement.

As I stood there, basking in the glow of a wonderful kill, I couldn't help but feel eyes on me. I turned around and looked up to the roofs of the buildings and sure enough there was the silhouette of a person. I couldn't make anything specific out of the person as the bright backdrop of the evening sky hurt my eyes. The only thing that I could make out was their bright, vivid violet eyes. Eyes that managed to get through even my defenses. Under that piercing glare I found myself unconsciously preparing for combat, and not in a way like how I dealt with those weak half-beasts. Combat in a way that i felt like my life was in actual danger, that I might lose it if I ever came to blows with this person. Yet for how threatening those eyes were, I couldn't help but see a familiar quality to them. As if in some past life I had been encountered those piercing violet eyes before. How peculiar...

A minute of staring each other down, waiting to see who would make the first move. The tension slowly reached its peak and I was about to raise my pistol when the person turned around and disappeared from view. The tension left with the disappearance of the stranger but in its place came a sense of unease. With the person now out of my sight they could attack from anywhere and at any time. I would have to keep my guard up at all times, no more playing with these half beasts from now on, straight to business.

Pressing onward and climbing two sets of stairs, I found myself on a highway bridge of some sorts. To the left was a large brown carriage parked against a wall. Beside the railings of the bridge stood eerie stone statues in various poses of anguish. Some had their hands up to their face, weeping, some were on their knees with their hands up in the air as if they were begging and some were hunched over with their hands together in front of their faces as if they were praying. All the statues faced different directions and were all clumped together in groups. Who would take the time to carve these intricate and well detailed statues and just leave them out here? Why were the statues here in the first place? In fact, now that I look to the other end of the bridge I saw more of these exact statues littered around the place. Some were even on the railings holding up lights. At least they had some use. Yharnam was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

Down to the right of the bridge were two Scourge Beasts, prowling and sniffing the area, no doubt in search of prey. I sighed a tired sigh as I made my way to them, already forming a strategy in my mind on how to take them out the quickest and fastest way possible. These incorrigible beasts were popping up left right and center, and they're always seen in pairs too. How vexing...

The hairy four legged mongrels spotted me and almost immediately bared their fangs and started growling. I decided to try my luck and end this as quick as possible. I pointed my pistol at the one of the beasts and fired. Unfortunately, Lady Luck was not on my side as the beast lowered its body to the ground to dodge the incoming projectile. The beast snarled louder and leaped at me with its long legs, like a frog leaping to devour an insect. Except this insect had rather large stinger poised and ready to strike. Charging Ki into my arm and my weapon I waited for the right time to strike. When the beast was in range I let loose a strike as fast as lighting. The pointed tip of the cane went into the beast's stomach and through to the other side.

I underestimated the beast's resilience though as it grabbed my weapon with both claws and yanked it free from my grasp. The beast staggered back beside its partner with the cane still stuck in its stomach. Suddenly, I found myself without a weapon against two Scourge Beasts. I scowled at the sight of my weapon stuck in the beast, "shit..." I said under my breath. The second, unharmed beast swiped a claw at me. I ducked under claw and let loose another bullet from my gun, only to gain the same results as last time. I gnashed my teeth together in frustration as I tried to come up with a way to kill these beasts without having to sacrifice an arm and a leg, possibly two.

I found myself backed next to a the coach I saw earlier. Deciding to test my luck, I reached for the brass handle and turned it. To my relief the door of the carriage swung open and I threw myself in just in time to dodge a bite aimed to take my head off. I nearly gagged as I found myself face to face with a group of corpses, half rotting and well in the process of decaying. All of the corpses wore tailored clothes and fancy dresses as well as jewelry and powdered wigs. Whoever these people were, they must have been nobles of high standing or just really wealthy people. But however grim the sight was, the stench was a hundred times worse. The coach suddenly jostled, causing one of the female corpses to fall on top of me, coming face to face with its skeletal grin.

I grimaced as I roughly shoved the putrid corpse off me. As the corpse was thrown off of me, practically falling apart with the lightest tough, I noticed that this one was glowing, meaning that it had something possibly useful to me. Searching the corpse, I found nothing but jewelry and lint in her pockets. The beasts outside continued to pound on the walls of the coach until eventually one of them managed to smash a hole into the rotting wood. The beast stuck its claw inside and continuously swiped it in random directions. I growled in frustration as I moved my head to dodge a trike and continued my looting.

My search finally bore fruit when I lifted up the corpse's frilly dress, revealing its decomposing legs. There, strapped loosely to the right leg of the dead woman was a medium length knife. I didn't have time to examine the knife as the beast retracted its arm and shoved its head through the hole. We locked eyes for but a moment before the beast snapped its jaws at me. The coach rocked back and forth in time with the beast's attempt to tear a chunk out of me. I never liked the rocking of a carriage in motion so one can imagine my discomfort whenever the beast pushed against the wooden structure. Deciding that I've had enough I held the knife in a reverse grip, raised it till my knuckles brushed the ceiling and brought it down right into the middle of the beast's skull.

The beast convulsed as blue bolts arched off of the knife and onto the beast's skin. Everywhere the blue energy touched scorched as if lightning had kissed it. The smell of burnt wood and cooked flesh filled the coach. After a few more moments I reached a hand out and yanked the knife from the beast's skull. The Scourge Beast fell limp onto the carriage, its face scarred and charred beyond recognition. Most of the fur on its face had burned away, exposing pink, raw flesh to the world. Thick, blackened, pasty blood bubbled and oozed from the opening in the beast's skull, down the side of its face and onto the floor of the coach. How disgusting...

I scrambled to get outside of the coach, kicking down the door and throwing myself onto the cobblestone floor. I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding and took a deep inhale of fresh, semi-clean air. The odor of decay plus the burning smell of overcooked meat permeated in the air even outside the coach. It smelled bad for any normal person but it was a hundred times worse for someone who trained their entire life to heighten their senses. The putrid stench physically hurt me while I was in there.

As I hacked and coughed and spit to get the taste out of my mouth, I felt impending danger coming my way. I rolled out of the way of a claw aiming to slam my body down into the ground. I came out of the roll facing the second Scourge Beast, whose existence I had all but forgotten about. Exhaustion was a powerful motivator, not as powerful as devotion but powerful nonetheless. By this point, I was exhausted not physically, but emotionally. I just wanted to get this over with and return to my Queen's side. I no longer felt joy of in a glorious kill, just an empty void of being away from my dear Lady for far too long.

The beast took a swipe, targeting my head. I ducked under the strike, grabbing its wrist and plunged the knife deep into its shoulder. I quickly yanked the knife out and stabbed it twice in its side. The beast growled in pain and twisted its body to snap its jaw at me. I reeled my head back, the beast's jaw stopped merely a few centimeters from my face. I kneed the beast on its knee, causing it the joint to break and bend backwards with a sickening _SNAP!_ The beast yowled and I shut it up with a boot to the jaw. Its head snapped back which gave me the perfect opening to shove the knife straight into its heart.

Without thinking I pushed Ki into the knife. The beast convulsed as bolts coursed through its body, not nearly as powerful as it was with the first beast but it did its job well enough. The beast teetered back and forth for a minute before it finally decided that it would fall backwards, onto its back. I plucked the knife out of the beast's chest as it fell. Flicking the blood off of the knife, I finally had the chance to get a good look at it.

The knife was a beautiful piece of metal. It gleamed under the evening sun, reflecting light off of its mirror surface. The handle was made of a strange piece of wood that was dark blue in color. The handle was smooth to the touch and shined with an other worldly quality. The cross guard was made of a brass like metal with one guard pointing up and the other pointing down. A small electric blue gem was embedded in the middle of the cross-guard. The blade of the knife was slightly curved, tapering off to a sharp point. Intricate floral designs were etched into the flat side of the blade. The etchings seemed to glow with some sort of ethereal power, completely foreign yet somehow familiar to me. Like I've encountered this feeling of power before in some distant fever dream I had long forgotten.

I traced the blue energy back to its origins, which appeared to be the gem buried in the guard. Running my thumb across the surface of the gem, I was suddenly overcome with a feeling of regret, longing and anger. A deep-seated anger that festered and boiled deep within my being. The flames of my wrath were fanned by crippling shame that nearly brought me to my knees and a profound sense of despair and hopelessness. The more I stared into the gem the more I wanted to lash out at anything nearby. To rip and tear and eviscerate all withing my vicinity. I must have stared at it for a full minute before the images started to invade my mind.

I cradled my head in my hands in anguish as foreign memories flooded my mind, I could see even when I closed my eyes. They were right there, right behind my eyeballs. I could not make sense of any of them, I'm not sure I even wanted to. These images weren't like the ones I received whenever I killed something. They were different, they grip at the very fabric of my mind, stretching it and forcing it to accommodate the new memories being shoved into my head. The memories reached down deep into my mind, so deep, where only one had been before.

There, beside the _Corruption Rune_ that I received when I partook of my dear Queen's sweet blood, appeared another rune. The best I could compare this rune to was blood red tree, whose branches reach up to a blood red moon. The blue of the rune gradually turned a deep shade of red as tiny tendrils reached in from the outside. The minuscule tentacles writhed and wriggled and squirmed like worms underneath the skin of a decaying corpse. They crawled towards the heart, hoping to devour whatever sanity was left in the rune. In the middle of the moon sat one blood red eye that stared at me with an emotion that I had only encountered once. It looked at me with intense love and caring than I had ever known before.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I was instantly on my feet. My head and eyes quickly swiveled left and right to scan for any potential threats in the area. An action I would come to regret as pain instantly erupted from my head, it felt like something blunt had split my head in two. I had done it to a couple of people before but I never imagined it would feel like this. After a moment of staying still, but keeping my senses open, the pain slowly ebbed away until it was nothing but a dull throb in the back of my head. Dear Great Ones... what had I just experienced?

The knife was still in my hand, and for a moment I considered throwing the thing away and forgetting about it. In all honesty, that's what I should have done but I just couldn't bring myself to part with the knife. Something inside me told me that I was meant to have this knife, it felt right having it in the palm of my hand. That was one reason, that reason being that it really was a beautiful knife. The bolt effect was also a very handy.

Against my better judgement I decided to keep the knife. I made my way over to the dead beast, whose head was still stuck in the coach, and yanked my cane out of its stomach. Blood shot out of the gaping wound like a fountain, covering everything in the crimson liquid. I then took a deep breath and held it, then delved back into that putrid stink-hole of a coach. As quickly as I could I took the sheath of the knife from the dead woman's leg as well as a strip of fabric from her dress. Exiting the coach exhaled a grateful breath, then wrapped the strip of fabric around the cross-guard, completely covering the gem. I couldn't risk the same thing happening again to me whenever I laid eyes on the gem, especially in the middle of combat.

I strapped the sheath onto my left bicep and shoved the knife back into its proper place. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly through my nose to calm my frazzled nerves. The visions the gem had shown me had shaken, sure, but it was no use for me to be dwelling on them. I knew I had no chance deciphering them, those images were of an otherworldly nature. Dwelling on them would only drive me to madness, I'll leave that to those Byrgenwerth idiots. Many of them turned mad because they stuck their nose where it didn't belong. How hilarious! Serves them right!

I ran a hand through my bright red hair. My hair had always been one of the main sources of pride for me. Not only because of its unique color but also because my Queen loved it. Unfortunately, long hair would only get in the way of combat so I usually kept it short, never reaching past the shoulders. She said she loved the color, loved its smoothness and its luster. She would sometimes spend hours just running her fingers through my hair, my head on her lap, as she whispered sweet nothings into my ears. Thinking about her doing that sent a tingling feeling down my spine.

Stranger and stranger, this day is getting. I'm just glad it's about to end. I'm a little confused though, it feels like I've been at this for hours but judging by how far along the sun is in the sky, it can't have been more than a half an hour at most. I'm starting to wish I had taken the long way, going around Yharnam city rather than going through it. Ever since I stepped foot back into this cesspool it has been one strange even after another. What's next, a Hunter turned beast? A decrepit old witch who can split herself in two? Or how about the spirit of the moon itself?

Whatever the case, I would accomplish nothing just standing around here. My boots and my cane clicked and clacked against the cold stone pavement as I made my way down the bridge. Further down the bridge I spotted a Brick Troll surrounded by a murder of Carrion Crows. It was a comical sight honestly, a giant of a man bending down to lightly pet the bloody matted feathers of an obese bird. I would have chuckled at the sight if it weren't for the Yahrnamite who tried to ambush me from the left. Without even looking, I raised my cane to block the incoming sickle. I then angled the cane in such a way that forced the sickle to slide down it and onto the floor. Turning the cane into a whip I encircled it around the man's throat and proceeded to shred it. It was over in less than five second.

Looking to where the man came from, I saw a staircase that led into a building. Ah, now I recognized where I was. This building used to be a tavern that I would sit in front of and beg for a bit of coin. If I remember correctly, there was another set of stairs to the right of the one I faced now that led to the ground floor. There would then be two doors, to the left and right when going down said staircase. I usually sat in front of the one to the right but would oftentimes switch between the three entrances to the tavern just to keep the owner on edge.

As one can imagine, it was a very fruitless endeavor, after a period of time I abandoned the place in search of a new spot to beg for scraps. People came to a tavern to spend coin on cheap drinks and even cheaper whores, not give charity to the poor sap who sat in front of the door. It did not help that I was regularly chased away by the owner of the establishment. I didn't hate them, the people who ignored me, I loathed them. Their laughing and merriment was my torture and agony. As I sat outside in the snow, the cold biting mercilessly at the end of my fingers and toes, I wanted nothing more than for the place to spontaneously combust into flames and consume everyone inside. I wanted to hear their screams of agony as their flesh melted off of their bones. I wanted to see the look in their eyes as they desperately crawled and clawed on top of each other to get of the hellish inferno. That was what I wished for every holiday, it seems my wishes fell on deaf ears. The warmth provided by the hatred that filled my heart was all that kept me from death.

I shook from side to side to clear the image of a little red headed girl peering in through a foggy window from my mind. For the sake of nostalgia I decided to forego facing the Brick Troll and his murder of Carrion Crows for now and head into the building. The building was dark and musky and smelled of old alcohol left to dry up in the hot sun. The interior was as I remembered it, with a row cabinets filled with bottles of alcohol in the far back wall, opposite to the entrance I just came through. A wooden counter stood three feet in front said counter and a series of stools fixed to the floor stood in front of the counter.

Reaching into the pouch that hung on my lower back I pulled out a tiny lantern and attached it to my left hip. Turning the even tinier key on its side allowed luminescent light to pass through its misty glass. I should really get it cleared up soon as not much light pierced through the darkness. Walking over to a shelf opposite to the entrance I came in from I didn't even spare a thought for the poor fool who tried to ambush me as I put a bullet through his skull. I looked at the contents of the shelves behind the counter, long since raided. No matter, they were not my goal. I knew of a secret compartment where the owner of the tavern kept his best booze for his best customers.

I jumped the counter and made my way to the wall it was connected to. Using my right foot, I smashed through a false wall covering the secret compartment. They produced more Blood than alcohol here in Yharnam as the former was more intoxicating. That did not mean people didn't waste their money on the latter too if they could afford it. The nobles of Cainhurst usually preferred the more classy drinks like Sherry, Port and Madeira. I preferred the alcohol that bit at your throat as it went down. I couldn't help the lopsided grin that formed on my face as I looked at the bottles of dry whiskey and brandy.

I took a bottle of whisky, brought the cork between my teeth and popped it open. A sigh of relief escaped me as I felt the liquid slide smoothly over my tongue and down my throat, leaving a trail of fire behind. Despite my calm demeanor everything that happened until now weighed heavily on my mind. Years of service to the Queen helped me school my features into a calm, unflinching presence. As with all members of The Crows of Cainhurst we must stand in opposition to any threat to our Queen. Whether that threat be man, woman, child, noble or peasant, even if that threat should be a Great One, The Crows of Cainhurst must stand steadfast and stalwart in between anything that threatens their Queen. Still, that did not mean I was not greatly disturbed by the events that took place. As such, something as familiar as the burning of alcohol was greatly appreciated.

I then took a bottle of brandy and swung it behind me, into the head of another half beast who tried to ambush me. The bottle shattered upon impact with his head embedding shards of glass under his skin and opening wounds. He screamed in pure agony as alcohol entered his numerous wounds as well as his eyes and nose. I took another swig of my whiskey as I watched him writhe in pain, clawing at the wounds on his face in a vain attempt to make the torture stop.

By comparison, his suffering was a hell of a lot more than the poor fool who ran up the stairs only to catch a bullet between his eyes. The half beast with the saber tumbled down the stairs like a lifeless rag-doll. It wasn't hard predicting if people were coming or not. The darkness of the building limited my eyesight, making me rely more on my other senses. Due to the building's advanced age the floor boards creaked... a lot.

I decided that I've watched the man suffer long enough. I took the broken bottle of whisky in hand and jammed the jagged edge into the man's exposed throat. Just to make sure he was not recovering from the injury I twisted the bottle, driving it deeper into the man's neck. I then yanked it out, ensuring that the glass did not stop the man from bleeding out. After that I tossed the broken bottle aside, grabbed another bottle of brandy from the compartment, stuffed it in my pouch and proceeded to head downstairs.

The sound of my boots thumping against the hardwood floor reverberated around the room causing quite an ominous atmosphere. I stepped over the dead man's body after reaching the bottom of the stairs. I took another swig of the whiskey in my hand, savoring the burning sensation as I swallowed it. The whiskey went a long way in helping me sooth my frayed nerves. I had not had alcohol in such a long time. If I remember correctly the last time I drank was when the nobles threw a party to celebrate my leaving of Cainhurst Castle for an extended period of time. They partied so hard that few even realized that I had join in their revelry. Those who did realized were silenced with a deathly glare. A Lady should be able to enjoy her liquor without any disturbances, that's what I believe anyways.

A twinkling thing caught my attention from the corner of my eye. It was in the far left corner, under the overhang and on a shelf. And then there was also the glowing corpse on the floor in front of an old man in a wheelchair that was trying too hard to seem dead. It would have honestly been more convincing if there wasn't a puddle of piss underneath his wheelchair. He must have pissed himself in fear while he listened to screams of agony from the man upstairs. It was either that or his old age getting to him. How repugnant...

Walking behind the wheelchair, putting down my bottle of whisky on a shelf, I unsheathed the knife from my left bicep. Being careful not to step in the puddle of piss I grabbed a handful of the man's old gray hair and roughly thrust the knife through the thin wood of the wheelchair. The knife easily slid through the wheelchairs already worn back rest and into the man's spine. He raised his head to scream but he never for the chance to as I took the opportunity to slit his throat. All that came out of him was a strangled gurgle as he choked on his own blood. Looting him yielded my four quicksilver bullets. At least something useful came out of him.

Looting the corpse in front of the old man netted me two bottle filled with a swirling crimson liquid, both wrapped in dirty white bandages. If I remember correctly, these were called _Pungent Blood Cocktails_. Hunters would use these to lure out blood thirsty beasts to slaughter them. These were quite rare, if I remember correctly. What were they doing on the corpse of a nobody? Maybe the old man found them and planted them on the body as a trap. I don't know, it was a foolish idea to begin with especially when there were two scourge beasts prowling the bridge just above them. If there was even so much as a crack on these bottles then the smell would attract beasts far and wide. Their smell lingered for weeks when fully opened. They would be useful assets later on so I pocketed them for safe keeping.

Walking over to the twinkling thing on the shelf, I found that it was a piece of paper with a hastily scribbled words on them. Luckily for me, the letters were just legible enough for me to read. The note read,

 _"When The Hunt_ _began, The Healing Church left us,_

 _blocking the bridge to Cathedral Ward,_

 _As Old Yharnam burned to the ground that moonlit night."_

So, that's what they did to Old Yharnam then? They burned it to the ground? Set it aflame? Reduced everything to cinders? Despite my cold disposition towards the world, I could not help but feel a little forlorn at the thought of the family, who graciously took me in for a time, burning to the ground. By the look of the paper and the fadedness of the writing, I could surmise that this was written a long time ago.

But how could that be? By my estimation I should have been gone for only about five years or so. Yet the degradation of everything around me indicated that I had been gone for far, _far_ longer. This doesn't make sense. I tried my best to ignore such thoughts and details before but I couldn't do so now. Not when I held physical evidence that something was amiss. What was going on? How troublesome...

I let out a deep sigh, one burdened with heavy thoughts. I can ponder on such things later, I have spent too much time in this place already. I patted down my hands against my thighs as I stood up, then I made my way over to the shelf to retrieve my bottle of whiskey. With bottle in hand, I made my way over to the door on the left wall and proceeded to open it. I flinched as the bright light of the evening sun stung my eyes and I was greeted with a small courtyard of sorts with a set of stairs in front of me leading up to another landing where a Beast Man with an a axe and a torch stood. To my right was another staircase where I could hear deep, rhythmic thumping from at least two people.

The choice was simple, I chose the Beast Man. He spotted my almost immediately the moment I stepped out of the tavern. He hurriedly ran down the stairs as if he were a starving dog who spotted a fresh piece of meat to chew on. As he ran he raised the axe in his hand into the air. I could see the crazed look in his eyes as he brought the axe down, expecting to cleave me in two. What he didn't expect was to miss and have his axe bury itself into the aged wood of the door frame as I quick-stepped behind him. I am willing to bet he further didn't expect the serrated metal whip that suddenly appeared around his throat. Most of all, I bet he didn't expect to lose his life as that very same whip was pulled back, shredding the soft flesh underneath.

The fool slumped to the ground dead. Trash like him didn't deserve to exist. His very existence was an affront to all intelligent beings. looting his glowing corpse netted me another Blood Vial. I felt a deep sense of betrayal as I pocketed the thrice damned bottle. I hated it, but I couldn't deny their usefulness in keeping a person alive. Going up the the other flight of stairs led to a very familiar gate with a very familiar window beside it and a very familiar lamp just a few feet away.

I raised her foot and kicked the metal gate open. I instantly regretted that decision as the next thing I knew, my foot was throbbing painfully. I suppressed the urge to cry out as I sucked in deep breaths through gritted teeth and exhaled it even slower. I clutched at my ankle until the pain fully subsided.

"That must have hurt," I heard a voice call from up ahead. I scowled at the thought of having been seen in such an embarrassing state.

"You saw nothing, peasant," I hissed at Gilbert.

"It is as you say, M'Lady," his reply was followed by a light chuckle which made me scowl even more.

"M'Lady..." Gilbert said hesitantly before going into a coughing spree.

"What is it, you sick fool. Say your peace so that I may get on with my quest."

"The smell on you, the one I could not identify," he said, his voice hoarse from the dry coughs, "it is stronger now than ever before. Almost blanketing the stench of blood on your person."

"You people keep saying that yet every time I try to smell myself, I smell nothing! My nose is working just fine. Are you sure its not just your sickly mind playing tricks on you?"

Gilbert seemed quite offended by that question, "I assure you, M'Lady, it is my body that is ill, not my mind."

I stayed silent for a while, debating what to say next. "It seems I have overstepped my boundaries. Apologies," I finally said. Proud as I might be, even I knew when I trespassed upon unwelcome territory. While doing so to an enemy was an acceptable tactic, encouraged even, doing so to an innocent was hardly any way for a Lady of my stature to act. I will not bow my head nor will I beg for his forgiveness. A simple apology is all he will get and if he expected more then he is definitely sick of mind no matter what he says.

"That's alright, I must also ask for your forgiveness for taking that tone with you, M'Lady," he replied, the edge in his voice was absent but I could still hear a bit of wariness in it. At least he knew how to speak to a noble.

"We are even, then," I said, "If that is all, Gilbert, then I est be going. I just unlocked a shortcut and I intend to make full use of it."

"Good luck, then, M'lady," He replied. Luck. The word left a sour taste in my mouth. One who would rely solely on luck is an utter fool. In an instant Lady Luck could decide that she found you boring and send you straight into the mouth of a hungry beast, to die a horrible, painful death.

I walked over to the lantern where four of those little baby things were praying up to it, their hands closed together in a tight prayer position. I'll never understand these things, I'm not sure I even want to. As I neared the lantern the four baby things turned to my simultaneously in an unnerving manner.

I knelt down and stretched out my hand to them. "Take me to The Hunter's Dream," I said. They all nodded, once again at the same time, and grabbed a hold of each of my fingers. The sensation of formlessness overcame me and my world went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes as my body took on a corporeal form once more. The first this I noticed was the doll, who had previously been inanimate, standing up on two feet with her hands clasped lightly in front of her. Her hair, as well as her clothes seemed to drift listlessly with the soft breeze that passed through. She did not seem to react a I appeared out of thin air in front of her. As I took a step to move closer she slowly turned her head to face me.

Our eyes locked, Golden Amber met Bloody Red. Now that she was standing up I could see that she was a few inches taller than me so I had to look up a bit to meet her gaze. I tightened my grip on my cane and tensed my muscles, waiting to see if she would do something... but then the sweet scent of flowers invaded my nose and all the tension left my body. My mind relaxed and I suddenly found myself not being able to hurt such a lovely piece of art. Hurt? Could one actually hurt a doll? No matter how lifelike it is, a doll was still a doll... right?

After a few awkward moments of staring the suddenly animate inanimate object made the first move. She bent her body forward, at the waist, and bowed her head to me, "Good evening, M'lady. I am a doll, here in this dream to look after you. Honorable Lady, pursue the echoes of blood and I will channel them into your strength. You will hunt beasts along your journey... and I will be here for you, to embolden your sickly spirit."

The doll spoke with an airy voice, as if she used the breeze around her to make the sounds coming out of her mouth. Her face remained blank and emotionless, her back was ramrod straight, her head was held level to the ground, her clothes had nary a wrinkle on them and her feet were stuck together as if they were glued. All in all, she carried herself like a proper noble, one who took pride in their title and held it with dignity and grace. I could not help but compare myself to her. Where I was brutish in nature, she was like a dainty flower swaying in the wind. Where I would have to strong arm people into doing my bidding, she would only have to look in their direction before they fell to her knees and began to pray.

I could not help the spear of jealousy that suddenly appeared in my gut. Fortunately, I was able to school my features before I let my emotions show on my face. I bowed in return, mirroring the doll, down to the exact angle at which her hip bent. Even though she was a doll she showed proper etiquette, so as my honor dictates I should do the same. "And good evening to you... Doll. Forgive my ignorance, but is there a name that you would prefer I call you?" Asking a doll for its name... How far into madness have I fallen?

"I apologize, M'Lady. I have no name to call my own. You may simply refer to me by any name which pleases you, M'Lady," She said. How sad is it, to not have a name to call your own? Even in my days on the streets of Yharnam I knew my own name. That, as well as my bright red hair, was the only thing that I took pride in during those hard times. That was because they were the only things that I could truly claim were mine. Even the clothes on my back did not belong to me. I made up my mind, I shall give her a name.

Looking at The Doll's features more closely, her milky white skin, her fair and lovely face, her silvery hair especially her vivid amber eyes, they all triggered an unwelcome memory. The memory of one of the few I respected and admired, one who stuck by me and helped me grow up and someone who I hold only the deepest of hatred for. I was but a child, freshly picked off of the grime ridden streets, when she left Cainhurst. I did not fully understand the situation, but I understood that it hurt The Queen. It was only later in life when I got the full picture, and what an ugly picture it was.

That woman was what every Cainhurst Knight aspired to be but she held a great admiration for the Hunter of another, neighboring land. When the Healing Church was still in its infancy The Hunter's Workshop came to Cainhurst Castle to ask The Queen for some of her knights to fight against the beastly plague. The man that came to us was strong, unimaginably so. Power and skill radiated off his very being and I could remember the atmosphere as clear as day as I watched him walk down the isle to kneel in front of My Queen. He made his case but in the end My Queen refused his request. I suppose that was what drew her in, his promise to train people into skilled and powerful Hunters. That woman always hated the Chikage and what it symbolized, she more preferred to use the Rakuyo which emphasized skill more than the power of blood.

That woman had abandoned her heritage, her lineage, her nobility, her own flesh and blood and what did it get her?! She was abandoned! Hunted by the very organization she sought to be a part of. That was what her disloyalty got her in the end. The mere thought sets my blood a-boil. Through gritted teeth and an anguished growl I let slip her name from my lips, "Maria..."

"If that is what M'Lady wishes to call me, then that shall be my name. I, Maria of the dream, shall be here for you now and forevermore," The Doll said, her airy voice bringing me back to reality, or whatever reality I was in currently. I had no intention of giving the name to her but for some reason it just fit so well. I contemplated on whether or not to let her keep it. Maria tilted her head her face never changing.

"What is it?" I asked.

After a moment of silence Maria set her head back to its normal place. "Forgive me, M'Lady," I could get used to that, "The name you have bestowed upon this one stirs something deep within me. As if in some distant life, I had once bore this name before. I thank you, dear Lady, for letting this plain doll feel an inkling of emotion," she said. Well, now that she'd said that it would be awfully rude of me to take the name away from her. In the end, I decided to let her keep it. I could get used to Maria calling me 'M'Lady' or 'dear Lady.'

"M'Lady, Gehrman awaits you inside The Workshop," Maria pointed lifted a hand to gesture to the building like structure art the top of the stairs. Not once did the expression on her face change, that was going to take some getting used to. The fact that she wore the face of a traitor I once revered did not help either. It was hardly polite for a noble to keep someone waiting, especially if that person is who I think it is. I nodded in thanks to Maria and climbed up the stairs.

I mentally prepared myself. I took a deep breath, fixed my hair, smoothed my uniform, and readjusted my belt before stepping into the, now open, Workshop. There, near the back of the room to the left sat a decrepit old man on a wheel chair. His face was long and weathered, his hair was white with age, his small poncho was riddle with holes. He wore a long maroon scarf around his neck, I suspect it was red once but was just faded with time. His shirt and pants were in a similar state of disrepair, finally a black hat sat on top of his gray hair. He was hunched forward in his wheelchair, his hands clasp around a small cane. Still, no matter how old it is, I will never forget the face of the one who stole a proud member of the Vilebloods from us. How it broke The Queen, knowing that her own flesh and blood left Cainhurst for _him._ Gehrman, The First Hunter.

"Well well," he said once he saw me enter, "it has been a while since someone so old has come to this place. Welcome to The Hunter's Dream."

I scoffed, "I don't want to hear that from a relic like you."

He chuckled lightly, his eyes met mine, "hmmm... That's a fine amount of hatred you have in your eyes, have we met before?"

I narrowed my eyes, "Yes, once before."

He bowed his head, "Then, whatever it is I did to slight you please, accept an old man's apology."

I grit my teeth, "Do you even know what you did?!"

A remorseful smile adorned his face, "I have done many terrible things in my long life, Lady Vileblood. Too many to remember..."

My eyes widened and I dashed in towards him. I drew my knife from its sheath, held it in a reverse grip and made to stab the withering old man. The blade passed through him as his form slowly faded into nothingness. His mad, manic laugh echoed throughout the workshop as he disappeared. His laugh was grating on my nerves. "I'll kill you Gehrman, I'll kill you for what you did to her! This I swear!" I yelled in frustration.

A sweet smell invaded my nose but it did nothing to calm me down, such were the flames of my wrath. In a haze of anger I tore apart the interior of the workshop. I kicked the closest stack of books sending them scattering across the room. I sent the nearest shelf tumbling to the floor. I took the blades hanging on the weapon rack threw them this way and that. When I finally calmed down the inside of the workshop was nearly unrecognizable. "Great Ones damn it..."

* * *

 _Chikage_

 _"_ _Foreign-made weapon wielded by the royal guards who protect Annalise, Queen of the Vilebloods at Cainhurst Castle. When the intricate, ripples engraving that spans the Chikage's blade is imbrued with blood, the sword sings in scarlet hues. However, the rite eats away at the wielder's very essence._

 _Eliza: What is power without sacrifice? Let the blood blade eat away at me, as long as I can use the power it gives me the strength I need to defend My Queen. Whatever it takes, whatever I have to do, I'll do it to protect Her. My everything, my world, my Queen Annalise._

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **(Please Read)**

 **Firstly, this chapter was officially finished on 10:02 am on March 5, 2019. I'm sorry for the long wait, I'm trying not to fall apart. In just three months I'll be graduating and (hopefully) moving on to University. It doesn't feel real... I'll be honest with you, I'm a little scared... Okay maybe a more than just a little. It's been occupying my mind a lot lately.**

 **Secondly, feedback greatly appreciated. See any grammar or spelling mistakes? Want to discuss lore? Spot an error in the continuity? Wanna talk? Don't be shy to PM or leave a review. I always welcome constructive criticism. If you do see any spelling or grammar mistakes then please PM me rather than review, then I can discretely fix it for you. How's the story going so far? Are you enjoying it? Where do you think the story is going to go?**

 **Thirdly, most of the creative liberties in this story will be to make it more interesting... well, that's what I'd like to tell you but really I'm trying to remember places off of memory. It wasn't till recently that I started playing Bloodborne again. So... yeah. I promise Eliza will progress through Yharnam faster next chapter.**

 **Thirdly, I want to thank everyone who took the time to read my little side project. I love Bloodborne and I want to share that love of the game through my words. It really means a lot to me that you took some of your precious time to read my story. Really, thank you.**

 **Lastly, Have a good day, cya next chapter!**


	5. Fourth Blood

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 _ **Creative liberties may apply**_

* * *

 **Fourth Blood**

 **Act 1: Journey to Cainhurst**

 **"Vicious Steel and Crimson Heart"**

* * *

 _"Without glory our deaths would be meaningless. So in this towering wall of civilization, of peace and stagnation, we had to break though!"_

 _-The Major, Hellsing Abridged Episode 9_

I took a deep breath as I exited The Workshop. The sweet scent worked to some extent but the fires of wrath still burned brightly within my breast. I walked down the stairs to the last gravestone. As I walked down the stone steps I practiced the breathing exercises taught to me by Cornelia, by the time I reached the last step I had all but... _contained_ that flame. Maria's never changing face looked at me. Seeing that familiarly unfamiliar face only served to stoke the flames of vengeance.

"Do forgive the mess, Maria. I seem to have lost myself in the moment," I said to her.

"Think nothing of it, M'Lady. I exist to serve you," she said with a slight bow. I took a deep breath through my nose and slowly let it out through my mouth. I headed down to the very first gravestone and knelt down to get closer to gruesome baby-things.

"Take me to Central Yharnam. I need to kill something," they nodded and wrapped their tiny hands around my fingers. I felt my body disintegrate into nothingness and my world went black.

* * *

Opening eyes, I found myself in front of the Central Yharnam Lantern. Gilbert's sickly voice sounded from behind the heavy curtain.

"Ah, miss Vileblood returns. Pray tell, where do you go when you suddenly turn into mist?" He asked. I wasn't surprised Gilbert knew I disappeared and reappeared in front of a lantern. His window was right beside it after all, it would not be far fetched to think he simply leaned out a little to watch me come and go.

"I go to a place called Nunof," I said with a scowl.

"Nunof?"

"Nunof your business. Now if you will excuse me, I need to kill something," I said rather sharply as I made my way through the gate I opened. I could hear him chuckle to himself behind his heavy curtains. Before I could go any further though he called out to me again.

"What?!" I said through grit teeth as I turned around to face his window. My temper was already on a short fuse and him stopping me from relieving my aggravation was not helping.

"You left this here," Gilbert was interrupted by a coughing fit,"before you disappeared last time. I thought, since you are in such a bad mood, that you would want it," a pale sickly hand poked out from behind the curtains and pointed to the right. My eyes followed his finger. There, sitting on top of the windowsill behind metal bars was a half drunk bottle of whiskey. The very same one I looted from the tavern.

"I didn't touch it, I swear," He said, "wouldn't want to spread whatever it is I'm carrying, no ma'm."

Upon hearing that I had to reevaluate my opinion of Gilbert. In my ranking system he was now above 'dirt' which was in turn above 'trash' which was above 'Yharnamites.' Gilbert was a good man and if he continued showing me such attitude then maybe I would feel bad when he eventually passed on. The man didn't have long, I could hear it in his voice. I would be surprised if he survived the night. I'm sure he knew it too but the tone in his voice told me he had come to terms with it.

I took a deep breath and quelled the flames of anger for the moment. "Thank you, Gilbert," I said as I took the bottle by the neck and slipped it through the bars. I turned and made my way to the gate.

"Happy hunting, Lady Vileblood," he said just before I was out of earshot.

I took a swig of whisky as I climbed down the stairs where a half-beast bearing a torch and an axe rushed me. I sidestepped the axe as it tried to embed itself in my skull and smashed the bottle of whiskey against his head. Alcohol covered him as he snarled at me, exposing sharp fangs. I transformed my cane into a whip and positioned myself so that I was behind him. I wrapped my cane around the arm that was holding up the torch and pulled it towards me, effectively making him smash his own face with the fiery end of the stick. The alcohol covering him caught fire instantly and he began to scream. He dropped to the floor and started rolling around, likely to try and put out the fire. Unfortunately for him, it was too late. The fire had already spread too far for him to have any hope of putting it out.

I felt the heat of the blaze as I watched him burn. I stared him in the eye as his skin turned charcoal black, as his hair shriveled up and disappeared. I listened to him as he cursed me with his last breath. I stood there with a blank face and wondered, _'How many of those curses have I collected throughout the years? How many people, men, women, children and beasts used their dying breath to ask the Great Ones to smite me where I stand? Howe many are still waiting for it to happen?'_

I can only imagine the looks on their faces as they watched me from wherever it is people go to when they die, still alive, still killing, still collecting curses. I memorized the look of hatred and pain and fear on his face as it was engulfed by the flames. I was taught to imprint the faces of those I kill into my memory, to never forget them because they will surely _never_ forget me.

Wasting good alcohol on the cretin currently being a bonfire was a shame but now wasn't the time to be intoxicated. That came just before my self imposed execution. How depressing...

I turned my back on the burning man and made way back into the tavern. On my way down the stairs I spotted what was making those heavy footfalls I heard before I went to The Hunter's Dream. Two Brick Trolls were pacing around under a bridge. They didn't seem to notice me as they were too preoccupied doing... whatever it was they were doing. I didn't want to deal with them right now.

I quickly dispatched of everyone inside the dark tavern with ease. Climbing up the stairs and poking my head through the door I saw those two Scourge Beasts from before alive and well again. I wouldn't underestimate them again like I did before.

If I remember correctly, crossing this bridge would lead me directly to Cathedral Ward. There, I can make a bee-line to the main chapel, then take a left to Hemwick Charnel Lane and then to Castle Cainhurst. If that passage was unavailable to me then this journey would needlessly take longer.

I shifted my cane onto my left hand, unsheathed the knife from my left bicep and held it point up. The first beast caught a whiff of me and immediately made for a lunge. I spread my feet apart for a strong base, held my cane parallel to the ground and held the other end of it with against my right forearm. A grunt of effort escaped me as I put my cane between the beast's snapping jaws, keeping it from biting my head off. From behind the beast I could see the other hairy mongrel already making its way over to me to help its brethren.

Without further ado, I took my knife and ran it across the beast's exposed throat. It instantly backed away from me, one of its mangled claws reaching up to clutch its profusely bleeding neck. Its milky white eyes looked at me, or at least my general direction, with a disbelieving look. As if it couldn't fathom how one such as me was able to kill one such as it. I did not not take my eyes off it, even as the other beast reached out a claw hoping to disembowel me. Once I watched the beast slump down, the life leaving its body, did I move on to the next one.

The second charged forward, its head down and teeth bared. Quickly sheathing the knife, I drew out my pistol and shot the fucker right in the head. I frowned a little when the beast moved its head slightly to the left, causing the bullet to miss its intended target. How didn't any Hunter kill any beast with these things?! I huffed in annoyance as I threw down the pistol, I didn't have time to reload the damned thing. I charged at the beast, drawing my knife out again in the process. At the last possible moment, before I met with the beast, I ducked under it and ran my knife across its underbelly.

I flicked the blood away from the knife as I hear a wet squelch followed closely by a heavy thud behind me. Try as I might, I couldn't but think of how awe inspiring I must have looked to anyone watching. It was just a shame that no one was. Next, the Brick Troll and his murder of Carrion Crows.

The Brick Troll didn't notice me right away as he was too busy petting one of the crows on the head. I felt a shiver of disgust crawl up my spine as said crow crooned at his touch. It was one of the crows shambling around them that alerted the other to my presence. I made to shoot it in the face with my pistol... but then I remembered that I threw it away. Cursing myself, I dodged out of the way as a Crow tried to peck my face off.

I was about to counter attack when the sound of more flapping alerted me to another crow coming at me. I bent down forward, low to the ground and ducked under the flapping waste of flesh. I buried the knife to the hilt in the back of that crow and spin around to slit the throats of two more birds. Apparently, the Brick Troll did not take kindly to me killing his pet avians if his roar of outrage was any indication.

These Brick Trolls were big and bulky. They had a lot of mass on their bones and to anyone else, they would have been very intimidating. The had sharp teeth and razor sharp nails. Their sheer bulk alone made it hard to reach any vital organs I might be able to target. However, their eyes were small, which meant their eyesight was poor. Their heads were mostly covered in bandages so their ears barely worked. By far their biggest weakness had to be that they were dull creatures, extremely dim witted and outright dumb. Their biggest weakness is my biggest advantage.

The knife in my hands would never be able to reach the Troll's heart on its own. It's simply not long enough. Scanning the area, however, I spotted something that would do the trick.

"Hey beast! I have to thank you! It felt so sweet to kill those wastes of flesh you call pets. I quite like the sensation of my knife slitting their throats! Their dying gurgles were music to mine ears!" I yelled at him while dodging his attempts to mash my head like a grape. The Brick Troll roared in anger and hastened his swings. Still far too slow to get anywhere near me. I slowly maneuvered us into the perfect position.

I smirked viciously when i had him where I wanted him. One final taunt should do it. He'll be dead by his own hands and he won't even realize it.

"Is that all you've got? I'm disappointed. My grandmother could do better than you," I don't honestly know if that was a lie or not, I never knew my grandmother. The Brick Troll looked at me with eyes filled with hatred and malice. I only looked back with with a smirk. He was nothing but a bug under my boot. A bigger bug than others but a ten foot tall bug was still a bug. No amount of snarls or fur can change what these people are. Nothing more than insects to crush at my leisure.

The Brick Troll charged at me with what he thought was a mighty roar. When will these fools ever learn? Charging at me never works! At the very last minute I sidestepped out of the way. The Brick Troll ran straight into the statue and impaled himself onto one of the statue's arms. The statue was of a woman a little bit taller than me reaching out with one hand as if to receive something.

The Brick Troll coughed up a glob of blood which splashed onto the uncaring face of the statue. He struggled for a moment before giving up and going limp. Why The Great Ones still allow dull creatures like this to exist, I will never understand. Their intellect is only matched by their stench, absolutely horrid. All throughout my journey through Yharnam had I struggle to keep myself from throwing up in an unladylike like manner. People here weren't like the rich slimeballs in Cainhurst Castle, who had maids for their maids. I could understand trying to preserve water, but wells existed all over the city. How hard was it to use a bucket or two to wash the filth off of your body?

My Queen always smelled so sweet. Her skin was as pale as the moon and as smooth as the finest of silks. Nary a mark marred her queenly flesh. No painter could ever encapsulate her beauty in its finest. One should feel privileged to even be granted the permission to lay eyes on her. Her hair was the perfect shade of white. Her amber eyes were piercing and judgmental, but also caring and motherly. Her voice sounded better than any music that ever graced my unworthy ears. And to think, one as unworthy as I had the blessing to lay with her in bed.

Cainhurst Castle had a King but it was still very much a matriarchy. Whatever the Queen said was law and no one dared to oppose. King Robert was just there for tradition and nothing else, My Lady absolutely held no love or even attention for the man- no, maggot. King Robert would routinely complain to the other nobles and the court whores of how The Queen would never allow him to even touch heavenly flesh. I had to hold myself back every from dissecting him then and there with my Chikage whenever I heard his petty whining. False as he may be, Robert was still a King, and killing a King was still treason, no matter how much he deserved it.

My relationship with The Queen was no secret. Everyone knew of it, they were just afraid to speak of it. Most of the nobles did not approve of us, but who needed their approval anyway? Any who would broach the Queen about the subject of her and me would always be met with denial. Of course, everyone also knew that My Lady was immortal so any assassination attempts against her was rendered moot and futile. As a result, they targeted me instead.

Some nobles tried to blackmail me, tried to coerce me into doing what they wanted. Some nobles found their children, husband, wife, servants, their entire House, hell even their whores, dead in the morning. My Lady had no qualms cutting out any cancer in Cainhurst Castle. I relished in listening to one particularly arrogant noble's wails as I slowly ran the blade of my sword across his wife's throat in front of him. I made sure everyone in the castle heard it so they could enjoy it as much as I did. It still boggles me to this day why so many of them complained about not being able to sleep that night, his pitiful wails certainly put me to sleep like a baby. How satisfying...

I shook my head to knock me out of my recollection. Now was not the time, If I went through this bridge I would be halfway to My Lady already. As I made my way to the door beside the bridge gate, I could immediately sense something was wrong. There was something in the air, a musky smell that made my head spin. It grew stronger and stronger as I approached the gate. I was the smell of the beast but this was was different, potent, dangerous. I was halfway to the gate when a piercing roar broke the calm.

I knew what it was even before it showed its ugly mug to me. They were rare beasts, only born from the strongest and most blood crazed of clerics. Unimaginatively, they were called Cleric Beasts. Byrgenwerth may have spawned The Healing Church but The Vilebloods held no hate for them. One does not blame the mother for what their brat of a child has become. Byrgenwerth and The Vilebloods held a professional relationship and a healthy dislike for The Healing Church.

The arrangement was that The College would provide us with their latest research, information, and books. In turn, we would provide their scholars with money for their research, protection in the field and food. In my opinion, they could all fuck off, but My Lady deemed it a fair trade so it still stands today. Master Willem was wise not to make enemies of us, the Crows would be pecking at his windows rather viciously if he did.

There was a rumor floating around back when these types of beasts first started cropping up. The rumor states that the members of The Healing Church would eventually transform into the most horrendous of beasts. In my eyes they got what they deserved, divine justice if you would, turned into the thing they swore to destroy.

An absolutely _massive_ hand crept over the edge of the gate. A knot of dread formed in my stomach as the monster screeched once more before a giant mass of black flung itself into the air and came down hard on the bridge. The ground shook from the impact, knocking me off my feet and onto my ass. The books we had in the Cainhurst library stated that Cleric Beasts usually started out small. They only grew the more people they ate. This Cleri Beast ate a _lot_ of people.

The beast towered over me, easily surpassing a Scourge Beast standing upright. Its midsection was gaunt and thing, as if all of its organs had shriveled up into dust. Its ribs poked out of its skin, further accentuating its starved nature. Its jaws jutted out like a predatory animal and was filled with razor sharp teeth. Its lips were absent from its jaw. Its head looked entirely like a skull, more bone than flesh. Its horns burst forth from the sides of its head like the gnarled branches of a dead tree. It looked like it had no eyes or ears, likely covered by the the massive antlers. The beast's left arm was absolutely massive, as long as its body and as thick as its torso. In comparison, its right arm was puny but it was still large enough that it could do some damage. At the end of each finger were claws as long as swords. Long black, matted fur covered its left arm, going up its body to its back and then onto its right arms.

So this is what a fully grown Cleric Beast looks like. The ones I dispatched of early in my career as a Crow were nowhere near this size. They were quick and agile but nothing too difficult to deal with. I had heard of a Church Assassin by the name of Brador, the Beast Skinned Hunter, who slew his compatriots and wore their beastly hide as attire. It was said that his closest partner turned into a Cleric Beast and Brador spent weeks tracking him down. He killed his former partner, skinned him and now wears his hide as a cowl. I have not heard of him in a while and I pray to any Great Ones listening that I do not encounter him during my journey to Cainhurst Castle. I am severely ill equipped to take him head on.

 _ **Start Bloodborne OST - Cleric Beast**_

The creature let out a horrendous screech and raised its left arm high before bringing it down towards me. It seems it did not have any problems locating me even without eyes or ears. Which only meant that it relied on its sense of smell the most. I rolled to the side and barely managed to avoid being squashed. The forced of the impact flung me further and into the railing of the bridge. White hot pain coursed through my body as I collapsed onto the ground in a heap. This damned beast took up half of the bridge, making it difficult to maneuver around.

It raised its snout into the air and sniffed. It turned its head to me and gave out another screech. I grit my teeth as I forced my body to its feet. I rolled forward as the beast used its gigantic arm to lunge forward at me. As it was recovering from its lunge I took the opportunity to turn my cane into a whip. I managed to get in a few gashes before I had to quick-step backwards to avoid a back hand from its right arm. The beast used the momentum of the swing to gain some distance between us.

The wounds I gave it were shallow at best, its hide was leathery and its muscles were powerful. To it the wounds may as well have been nothing more than a scratch. I need to think of a way to bring this thing down permanently and quickly because I couldn't spend all evening fighting this thing. My Lady was expecting me!

I ducked under a swing from its left arm and got in close to its legs. Holding my knife in reverse with my off hand I stabbed it hilt deep in the leg and pulled down. I didn't make it all the way through to the bottom of the thigh but I managed to open a deep wound. The beast roared in pain and made to grab me with its left arm. I quick-stepped backwards before swinging the dagger to the side to fling the blood off it. It roared and made to squish me flat with its palm.

I threw myself to the side as its hand slammed into the cobblestone, throwing dust and debris everywhere. I placed the dagger between my teeth and secured my cane into a special holster in the small of my back. I leaped onto the beast's massive hand and held on tightly to its long fur. The beast roared and flailed around like a mad man, trying to shake me off of it. I grit my teeth against the dagger's hilt and held on as hard as I could.

From the corner of my eye I saw the beast try to grab be with its other arm. I took the knife from my teeth and slashed at the other hand. It screeched and reeled back as I opened a rather large wound on its palm. The beast made to slam the arm I was holding on to into the ground but at the apex of the arm I let go of the fur. It flung me up a few meters into the air. As I came down I took the knife from my mouth, held it in both hands, and raised it high above my head.

The knife caught his shoulder and I used my momentum from the fall to drag the knife down the front of its. The Cleric Beast roared in pain and fell onto its ass, clutching its chest with both its hand. It fell onto its back and began to flail about wildly, like a brat child who just got their toy taken from them. I took that moment to catch my breath.

That was the _dumbest_ , most _reckless_ thing I had ever done in my life! Why did I think that was a good idea?! That was so stupid! Absolutely foolish! I was so busy in my thoughts that I didn't notice myself laughing. A bubbly feeling filled my stomach. I did that. I actually did that! Great Ones above! I actually pulled that off!

Even in my throes of mad laughter I noticed a growing shadow in the shape of a hand beneath me. The threat instantly registered in my mind and I rolled out of the way. However, it was a moment too late.

A stray piece of stone caught my in the cheek. My head snapped to the side as I felt a trickle of blood dribble down my cheek to my chin. In my dazed state I couldn't see the beast's right arm swing towards me. The breath left my lungs as the beast punched my in the stomach. It felt like I was hit by a boulder rolling down a hill. I was sent tumbling and sprawling on the ground a few meters away from the beast. The knife had stuck edge first into the cobblestone just beside me.

I pressed my forehead to the cobblestone and held my stomach with both hands. I gnashed my teeth together as searing pain coursed through my body. I felt one or two ribs break from the impact. The beast roared to the air in triumph, believing me already dead, that or it could have just been the ringing in my ears. I honestly couldn't tell.

Just then something rolled into my tears obscured eyesight. It must have fallen from my pouch. It was a small thing, made of glass and filled with swirling crimson liquid. A small metal needle was at one end and a button on the other and an old yellowed label on he front. A Blood Vial. It was taunting me, I'm sure it was. I took the vial in my hand and tried my hardest not to completely crush the thing in my hand. What choice did I have? That last attack hurt me too badly.

My pride was telling me to stop what I was doing. To cast aside the wretched vial and face the beast like a true Vileblood. However, the more logical side told me that if I didn't set aside my pride for now, I would die here. I would never be able to see My Lady one more time. I grit my teeth, knowing what I had to do.

"Great Ones damn you!" I shouted as I slammed the needle into my leg and pressed the button with my thumb. I could feel the tainted crimson liquid enter my body and begin fixing my wounds. I felt my ribs set back into place and knit themselves back together. I felt my ruptured organs mend themselves back to their original state. I hated this. I hated being forced to use one of these accursed things. Most of all, I hated myself for being forced into this situation in the first place.

Running was not an option. The Prideful Crow of Castle Cainhurst never ran from a fight! She always face her opponent! There were no scars on her back, if there were that would mean she tried to run! Where was that person now!? Where was that Crow!? She certainly wouldn't be on the ground, clutching her stomach in pain and contemplating running from a beast! A beast of all things! A mere animal! Shameful! Absolutely shameful!

I punched the ground hand and sprang back up onto my feet. I was seeing red now, and there was nothing I wanted more than to eviscerate this beast. It was time for a slaughter. I picked the knife off of the ground and held it in my right hand as its blade immediately started buzzing with blue bolts. Not that I noticed in my enraged state of mind.

The beast jumped high into the air, using its larger arms to propel itself off the ground. I quick-stepped twice backwards before it came down with a deafening impact. While it was recovering from the crouch I dashed in, buzzing knife at the ready. I raised the knife, parallel to the ground and close to my face, and stabbed it into its shoulder. The beast roared and raised back up, with me still attached to the knife. I clambered up its shoulder and wrapped my legs around its neck.

The beast tried to grab at me but I slashed at its hands with the knife. I managed to cut off one of the fingers from its smaller hand in the process of protecting myself. I took the knife in both hands and stabbed it into the base of the beast's neck. It let out a roar after I did that which set my ears a-ringing. I ignored it in favor of leaning backwards and twisting the knife in the same direction.

The beast stumble backwards, following my lean. When I decided it was a far enough distance away I leaned forward. Once again the beast followed my direction. Because it had no eyes or ears, it couldn't see that it was heading directly for the large stone gate I entered through. A sickening crack filled the air as the head ran head first into the stone gate. To other people it might have been sickening, but to me it was euphoric. The beast reared back, clutching its head, as its right horn broke off and fell top the ground.

It made a pitiful, whimpering sound as it realized that it might not win this fight. It made one last ditch effort to claw me off of its back. I twisted my body to dodge the razor sharp claws coming my way. One of the beast's attempts managed to nick me in the shoulder, causing a large gash to appear along my arm. I growled under my breath, balled a hand into a fist, and slammed it down onto the pommel of the knife. It sunk deeper into the beast's flesh. I felt it hit bone.

I hit the pommel again and again, until only half of the handle could be seen. The I twisted as hard as I could. I heard a pop and the beast immediately dropped to the ground, unable to move after having its neck broken. I sat there for a moment, breathing heavily from exertion. After a moment I extracted the knife from the beast's neck, which was rather difficult considering how deeply it was embedded.

 **End Bloodborne OST - Cleric Beast**

I made my was to the front of the beast to discover that it was still breathing. It was a tough bastard, I'll give it that. With its right horn broken, it revealed one blue eye. It looked up at with with an undecipherable emotion. I couldn't tell if it was hatred, gratitude, fear or anxiety. I stared it in the eye, raised the knife above my head and charged Ki into it.

Blue bolts arched off the blade, going everywhere. I was a little surprised to see the bolts hit me too but never left anything more than a slight tingling feeling. I could see the reflection of myself in in its eye. I have to say, I looked really haggard. My face was covered in sweat, my hair was all over the place, my uniform was torn in some places, patches of blood stained it too. Miraculously, my tiny top hat was still in place. With a flash of white I drove the knife deep into the beast's skull, where its brain should be.

The beast gasped a little before exhaling its last breath. I looked it in the eye as the life faded from it. How euphoric...

After a moment of basking in the kill I had to use my arms to protect my eyes as the Cleric Beast suddenly burst into a shower of smoke and blood. The beast's putrid crimson fluid went everywhere. It's body just disintegrated into nothing.

After that, piercing pain penetrated my head saying, _"Prey slaughtered."_ Then memories absolutely flooded my head and I had to stand in place to reboot my mind. After a minute or two of just sorting out memories, I shook my head and refocused on my vision. I caught some tiny movement from the corner of my eye. Looking over there I saw that a lantern identical to the one in front of Gilbert's window. I let off a silent sigh of relief and made to go back to the Hunter's Dream.

Just as I was about to touch the lantern I felt a piercing glare from somewhere. I stiffly straightened my back, passed the knife onto my left hand and took my cane into my right hand. I knew this feeling well. This was the feeling of being _Locked On_ to. I'm sure this was what my enemies felt when I locked on to them. A dreadful feeling of Killing Intent being focused solely onto you.

I slowly turned my head to the left. There on the rooftop of a building stood the same figure as before. The same figure as before, shrouded in shadow, looking at me with the same piercing violet eyes.

Slowly, my lips curled up into a snarl. I had released a lot of my anger from Gehrman on the Cleric Beast but this person was pissing me off all over again. Twice now I see it, just standing there, doing nothing but watching, taunting me. Who did this person thing they were?! What right had they to follow me around like I was some oddity to ogle at. The liked to lock on to me? Two can play that game. I put my feet together, straightened my back, clasped my hands behind my back and raised my nose slightly into the air. This was how a noble stood, proud and strong. Never bending, never breaking, and most certainly never showing fear.

I looked the figure in the eyes and focused my killing intent on them. The ice in my veins immediately melted, replaced with heat hot enough to boil my blood. I watched the figure's eyes widen in shock. _'That's right,'_ I thought to myself, _'be afraid. Stay over there, far away from me. Come any closer...'_ Just for the fun of it, I threw all of my killing intent at the figure and narrowed my eyes, _'... and I'll kill you.'_

I took satisfaction in the slight trembling of its frame. It took a small step back as if to steady itself. I let out a disgusted scoff. Not so fun now, is it? If you can't take as good as you got then just keep your mouth shut. Make not a sound. Otherwise, you'll find yourself without a tongue sooner than you thought. To add salt to the wound I turned my back to them. Turning your back to someone who wanted to be menacing was the ultimate insult. It meant that you didn't see them as enough of a threat to even face them.

I knelt down in front of the pale baby things and outstretched my hand. "Take me back to The Dream," I said, "the stench of this place is starting to sicken me."

The pale things nodded quickly. I felt their tiny hands shake in fear as they grasped mine. Darkness consumed my vision as the feeling of weightlessness overcame me. I let go of my physical form as my body dissolved into mist.

* * *

 _ **Unknown POV**_

It's _her_! Now, there's no doubt about it! It's definitely her! I can't believe I'm going to meet her soon. Oh, the stories my mother would tell about her. Eliza Rouge, The Prideful Crow of Cainhurst Castle, one of the strongest and bravest and most loyal of all! Mother used to tell me of her time working with The Prideful Crow. How she glided across the battlefield like a bloody angel of death. How she devoutly served Queen Annalise, never faltering, never wavering. How she trained day and night to go from filthy street urchin, to proudly decorated knight of Cainhurst.

I nearly collapsed onto my knees under her sheer presence. I had been wanting to grab her attention by locking on to her but I didn't think I would get it in this manner. I'm so glad I hid under the shadow, otherwise she might have seen the embarrassing blush on my cheeks.

I've waited so long to meet in person. After the sacking of Cainhurst I thought this day would never come. I saw her only once in my youth, when she had a duel with The Bloody Crow of Cainhurst. I remember the day as if it happened yesterday. Their blades clashed, sparks flew everywhere, neither could get the upper hand on the other. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, the way she moved, her strength, her grace, her beauty. I was mesmerized. The match ended in a draw. Ever since that day, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

As a child I dreamed to be like her so I tried to take up the sword. Unfortunately, I did not have the talent nor the fortitude to do so. Even to this day, the prospect of being in pain still scares me. Fortunately, I inherited my mother's keen eyesight. I acquired her ability to see things father and clearer than any human or beast alive. Which lends itself rather nicely to the fact that my talent lay in the gun rather than the sword.

When my talent was made known, my mother began to teach me the way of the gun so that one day I may claim her title for my own. I never got the chance to do that when the Executioners of that damned Healing Church stormed the Castle. They killed everyone, left no one alive. Men, women, even children. They didn't even take the time to rape the women, they just lined everyone up and slit their throats one by one. I had to watch from behind a false wall as they cut open my mother's throat.

I still ponder, where were the other Crows on that horrendous night? They were supposed to be there to fight against the hordes of Executioners. However, most of them were strangely absent then. After the Executioners left, I cursed those the Crows who were absent, even The Prideful Crow. I managed to sneak by the Executioner Leader Logarius while he was sleeping one night and made my way to the Queen's throne room.

There the Queen sat, still looking proud and queenly, even as her head was covered by a metal helmet. King Robert lay dead at the feet of his throne, bleeding from his abdomen. I knelt in front of her, broken and crushed and asked her, where were the other Crows? Why weren't they there to protect them? I'll never forget what she told me.

I shook my head, now was not the time to dwell on the past. I must wait until she returns from wherever it is she disappears to whenever she's at those strange lanterns. I've seen two of them apparate from mist. With my keen hearing, I heard her mumble to this one something about a place called, _The Dream._ Strange... very strange indeed.

* * *

 _ **Eliza's POV**_

 _The Bloodmoon Ball was in full swing. The nobles danced gracefully in circles around the ballroom. The violins screeched, the bells chimed, the drums snared, the bass' hummed, the flutes whistled, the cellos mumbled. Nobles, high and low, mingled together. They talked, drank, ate, laughed and danced. Under such an atmosphere, one could almost forget what sort of people they really were underneath all that pomp. I watched it all from from beside My Lady, keeping an ever diligent watch over her.  
_

 _Like a ghost, she drifted across the ballroom radiating grace and elegance. She wore a dark silver gown with white frills encircling it. Floral patterns decorated the dress making it look like they grew on it. Her platinum crown, engraved with the most dazzling of diamonds, sat daintily upon her head. Her hair cascaded down he back like a waterfall of snow. Her skin was as pale as moonlight with pretty pink blushes around her cheeks. Her lips were covered in black lipstick and drawn in a slight smile. Her arms were covered in silver finger-less long gloves. Her nails were painted black, contrasting beautifully with her skin.  
_

 _I was forced to forego my usual uniform for this event. In this instance, I had to wear a blood red gown with intricate silver inlay winding across the abdomen. The gown clung tightly to my torso for it did not have any shoulder straps, leaving my upper back and shoulders exposed. This was considered rather daring to others but I did not care for their opinions. My Queen said she wanted to show me off. The daring nature was a statement saying,_ 'look at what I have. You can look but never touch.' _A tear drop shaped ruby hung from a silver chain around my neck. Lipstick as red as freshly drawn blood covered my lips. A red rose acted as a hair stick keeping my hair in a tight bun.  
_

 _My Lady excused herself from the noble she was talking to and glided over to me. Her slight smile grew as she neared me. She took my hand in hers and leaned in close to my ear. "Why for art thou frowning, love? This event was for people to enjoy. Such a beautiful face shalt not be marred with a frown, we shall make sure of that," she said. I shivered in delight as her breath tickled my ear.  
_

 _My dour mood was instantly lifted, replaced with joyous happiness as she wrapped her fingers around mine. She dragged me across the ballroom, to the musicians. She tapped the conductor in the shoulder, whose scowl immediately vanished when he realized just who it was. She cupped a hand around her mouth and whispered something into his ear. The conductor nodded, tapped his stick against the stand thrice to call the attention of the musicians. All eyes went to the conductor who mouthed the name of the piece they were about to play. The musicians nodded.  
_

 _Meanwhile, My Lady dragged me to the middle of the ballroom, held my right hand in the air and placed her left hand on my hip. I immediately recognized the tune and the pose she took me in. I furrowed my eyebrows._

 _"My Lady," I said in a whisper, "the nobles watch us!" Already, people were clearing the dance floor, noticing that the Queen had taken to dancing. I scowled as I looked over My Lady's shoulder to watch Count Jonah of House Florence lean over to his wife and whisper something. He promptly stopped when he noticed me glaring at him. I watched as he began to sweat profusely. He dug a finger into the collar of his suit and pulled, as if to let out some steam. I watched as his throat bobbed from the spit he swallowed in nervousness._

 _I felt a finger press under my chin and dragged it so that I was making eye contact with her. "Let them watch. Their jealousy fuels us. Thy beautiful eyes should only be on us and us alone, love. No one else is here, just us." Her sharp amber eyes bore into mine. I unconsciously found my lips curling into a smile, my hand raised to place itself onto her hip. My lady looked over my shoulder and nodded to the conductor who nodded back in return._

 _Once the bells started chiming, we started moving. Round and round in a circle we went around the ballroom. Our gowns pushed against each other as we spun around. I couldn't take my eyes off of hers, I was mesmerized by those burning orbs of passion. I felt my face heat up as a foreign feeling invaded my chest. It was a warm feeling, a lovely feeling. One I've only ever felt when I was with her. Her hands felt so perfect in mine._

 _As the chimes played we twirled and I watched Countess Olivia of House Odette take the stage and prepared to sing. She and her house were one of the actually decent people among the assembled nobles. Her straight black hair had streaks of red and blue in it. She wore a black mask that hid only the left half of her face. It had white floral patterns engraved into the porcelain. She wore a black gown with ruffles going along her hips. It contrasted nicely with_ _rather pale skin tone. Black long gloves with the same golden floral patterns as her mask wrapped around her arms._

 _Her house was one of the rare ones that were actually decent people. They didn't mistreat or abuse their servants, they actually treated those under them like actual humans. They were completely loyal to their Queen, more than once reporting to me of a noble or peasant with plants to overthrow her. All in secret of course, it wouldn't be good to out your own spy._

 _She got up next to the musicians, clasped her hands in front of her, opened her mouth and started singing._

 _ **Dancing Bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December.**_

 _My Lady held my right hand above my head and I twirl underneath it. I stop twirling when I feel her embrace me softly from behind, resting her chin on my shoulder. I leaned into her embrace and snuggle up against her. From the corner of my eye I could see King Robert gritting his teeth and seething in silent anger. We made eye contact and I nuzzled up against My Lady even deeper. I could practically see the rage and jealousy permeating off of him. I felt her peck my cheek as I turned around and we continued our dance.  
_

 _ **Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory!**_

 _Olivia's half sister, Sophia Odette, joined her sister on the stage. She wore a white porcelain mask covering the right side of her face. The mask had the same floral patterns as her sister did but with black engravings instead of white. Her dress and gloves was the same as her sisters except it was the opposite shade. Her hair was a very pale shade of blonde, almost platinum, which contrasted greatly to her dark caramel skin tone.  
_

 _Olivia and Sophia Odette had the same father but different mothers. Olivia's mother died shortly after giving birth to her. After a year her father found another woman to love and remarried, quickly having Sophia soon after. They were completely different in all but personality. They were very close, practically glued at the hip._

 _She grasped her hands in a similar manner to her sister and began to sing. Out from her mouth came hauntingly beautiful tones that shifted and changed in time with the instruments.  
_

 ** _Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully across my memory!  
_**

 _ _The other nobles took this as their cue to join in the dancing. they each grabbed a partner of our own and followed our pace, making sure not to get too close or too far away. Soon the whole ballroom was filled with people doing the waltz. Once in a while, after an appropriate amount of time, they switched partners. We didn't do that, we just stayed together, staring into each other's eyes.  
__

 _ _My Lady smiled at me happily, closed her eyes and rested her head on my chest. I felt her cool skin against my own. Ah, what a wonderful feeling this was. How absolutely blissful...__

 ** _ _Far away,  
Long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember,  
And a song someone sings...__**

 _ _I placed a hand on My Lady's back to support her as she tipped backwards. Her right hand softly caressed my cheek. Her eyes glowed brightly with love and affection, like topaz' twinkling under moonlight. I found myself subconsciously bringing my face closer towards hers. She reciprocated my movements and we both met in the middle in a passionate kiss. One that seared itself into my memory.  
__

 ** _ _Once upon a December.__**

 _ _A roar of applause greeted us after we separated. Even those who did not particularly approve of our relationship had to grudgingly admit that this was a romantic sight. I believe I even heard a few women in the crowd swoon.  
__

 _ _The moment I helped My Lady get back onto her feet she grabbed my hand tightly and dragged me across the ballroom. The sea of nobles parted to give us way as My Lady practically ran out of the Great Ballroom. In an un-Queenly way My Lady kicked open the door to her chambers and threw me inside. She got in, locked the door and essentially pounced on me.__

 _ _Needless to say, it was a very passionate night for the both of us.__

* * *

 **Eliza's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to the gloomy gray clouds of The Hunter's Dream. Strangely though, it felt as if my head was resting upon a soft pillow. I looked upwards only to be greeted with the golden amber eyes of the doll, or should I say, Maria. I seem to be resting my head on her soft lap.

"Awake from your dream, my Lady? It seems to have been a pleasant one," she said in her airy monotone voice.

"Not a dream, Maria. A memory... a very pleasant one indeed," I replied as all the tension left my body and I let myself smile a truly happy smile for once, in a very long time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **(Pleas Read)  
**

 **Firstly, this chapter was officially finished on 2:39 AM on the 20th of June, 2019. Yeah, so remember when I said Eliza would progress through Yharnam much quicker in this chapter? I lied. Sorry not sorry.**

 **Secondly, Eliza's first boss! I hope I did the beast justice, I'm not well versed in the way of combat. The Cleric Best was my first boss, as I'm sure the same is true for many of you. I remember well thinking, 'oh fuck me' as that thing vaulted over the gate. Truly a memorable moment and set the standards high for first bosses. I beat it on my first try but it was still very memorable.**

 **Thirdly, a new player appears and she seems to be rather infatuated with our dear protagonist. Who is she though? She said she saw Eliza when she was but a small child, but how can that be? The time doesn't add up. What could be happening? What did the Queen say to her that she'll never forget? So many question, so little answers.**

 **Fourthly, I hope I did Once Upon a December right, it's one of my favorite songs. It's from the movie, Anastasia, if you were wondering. Olivia, Sophia Odette are greatly inspired by S. K. Michels' Once Upon a December Animatic. It's beautifully done and I can't stop watching it. Has anyone ever noticed that The Baron kinda looks like Griffith almost? I made that dream sequence to deepen Eliza and Annalise's characters more and to show one of their more romantic nights. I've had this idea in my mind for a while now. I've been rather excited to finally write it down. How was it? Please tell me.**

 **Fifthly, I just had a job interview today. I think it went rather well considering it was was my first one ever. I also have my first exam on Friday, the 21st of June. Wish me luck!**

 **Sixthly, thanks for reading this chapter. I'd really appreciate it if you left some feedback telling me what you thought of this chapter. I'd also really appreciate it if you shared this story with others. I know Bloodborne hasn't been popular in a while so it's kinda hard to get any feedback the traditional way. If you see any mistakes or if you just want to discuss lore or something, don't be afraid to hit me up with a PM.**

 **Lastly, I hope you have a great day. Ciao!**


End file.
